Max's Homecoming
by We.Have.Wings
Summary: Max is starting out her senior year as the new girl. How will she handle the pressures of a new environment, new friends, and new enemies? Will she fall for the football star or quiet skater? (My first story; will post every Thursday).
1. Chapter 1

A/N: This is my first story. I've read them for years and finally decided to give it a shot myself. The characters belong to James Patterson. Enjoy!

 **Chapter One**

 _Beep. Beep. Beep._ I roll over and silence my alarm before walking to the bathroom. Looking in the mirror, I see that my dirty blond hair is a complete mess. I pull it back and brush my teeth then head back to my room to get dressed.

I throw on my black floral tank top, a pair of blue jeans, and my worn out Converse before grabbing my bag and sliding into my beat up black Stratus. The paint is chipping and the radio doesn't work but it was cheap and anything is better than taking the bus.

My dad, Jeb, and I just moved here this summer for his job so today is my first day. But I'm a senior so I won't be here long.

I reach the school, park my car, and head towards the front doors. I look around at all of the people talking and hugging and I suddenly realize how nervous I am. It might only be a year, but that doesn't mean I want to spend it alone.

As I walk through the courtyard, I hear a group of guys talking about all of the advanced classes they're taking and some girls whispering about homecoming. I feel a knot forming in my stomach as I approach a large statue of the school mascot.

"Hey," a voice says from behind me. I turn to see a skinny girl with pale skin, brown hair, and glasses walking towards me with a camera. "You must be new," she says eyeing me.

"Is it that obvious?" I ask awkwardly.

"Not at all! I'm in charge of yearbook so it's kind of my job to know everyone," she gives me a smile before continuing. "Actually, I was wondering if I could get a picture of you next to the statue?"

I look at the statue, then back at her. "I guess so," I answer, trying to figure out a pose that doesn't look stiff or stupid. I finally decide to stand, smile, and hope for the best.

"That's great! Thank you. I'm J.J. by the way," she says, putting her camera in her bag.

"I'm Max," I say, grinning slightly.

She smiles back, throwing her back over her shoulder. "Well it was nice meeting you, Max. I'll see you later."

And with that, she turned and walked off, leaving me alone by the statue. I sigh to myself and look around. Suddenly, I hear a voice appear from behind me. "Are you okay? You look a little lost."

I turn and see a girl with straight black hair, brown eyes, and tan skin. "Oh yeah…" I start. "Just first day jitters, I guess."

She gives me a big smile. "I know how that feels. I was new last year and almost hyperventilated I was so nervous." She pauses blushing. "Anyway, I'm Ella. I thought you might need a friend."

"Thanks, that's sweet of you. I'm Max."

"Can I see your schedule," she asks but takes it before I can answer. "Hey we have the same homeroom! Come with me." Ella grabs my hand and drags me inside.

We walk into the class and every seat is filled except for two in the front and two in the back. "So, front or back?" Ella asks, looking nervously at the front two seats.

"I think we'd better take the back," I start but before I can finish, a girl with pink hair pushes past us and sits down in one of the back chairs.

"You snooze, you loose," she grins. "And I'm saving this one for Nick."

Just as I open my mouth to argue, I feel someone bump into me. I spin around and see a tall guy with olive-toned skin, dark eyes, and shaggy black hair standing behind me. I cross my arms and block his path. His expressionless face begins to glare down at me.

"You're in my way." His voice is deep and quiet.

I glare back, "I could say the same thing to you." I hear Ella gasp behind me.

"Look, new girl. I'm just trying to get to my seat."

"I don't see your name on it," I counter, mentally patting myself on the back.

His glare is replaced with a smirk. "Oh, really?" He nods to the girl with pink hair. I follow his eyes as she turns the chair to reveal the word _FANG_ carved in the back.

I raise an eyebrow at him. "Fang?"

"That's me," he says with a grin, pushing past me.

"I guess that leaves the front for us," I say to Ella.

She nods and sits down. I slide into a seat between her and a guy with dark, honey-colored hair and turquoise eyes.

"You must be new. I'm Dylan," the guy says smiling.

"I'm Max," I say for the third time that day. Suddenly, I hear someone clear their throat behind me. I turn my head and see a skinny guy with dark brown hair and an obnoxious smile.

"Oh, this is Holden. He introduced me to my girlfriend, Lissa," Dylan explains.

Holden groans. "Dude, you are way too hung up on that chick. Sure, she's hot but it's not like she's your wife."

Dylan laughs, "you'll understand when you fall in love."

"You're so lame," he says, rolling his eyes.

"Wow," I mumble.

"You got something to say, new girl?" Holden asks angrily.

"Nope," I answer, not wanting to fight on my first day.

"Good. I like a girl who knows when to hold her tongue," he smiles arrogantly, and I instantly regret not telling him off. "You should totally come to my party tonight." He glances behind me at Ella before raising his voice. "But leave your sidekick at home, I have standards."

I turn to see Ella running for the door just as the teacher walks in. She opens her mouth, probably to tell Ella to take a seat, until she sees how upset she is and moves out of her way.

"That, was hilarious!" Holden laughs from behind me.

I turn to glare at him, then stand up to follow Ella. Mrs. Moore hesitates, then hands me the hall pass. "Hurry back, please."

I walk out the door and head into the bathroom. Inside, I find Ella sitting on the floor crying. "Are you okay?"

She looks up at me, her cheeks wet with tears. "What are you doing here?"

"You're my friend, Ella. And you're pretty much the only one I've got."

She nods, "I'm fine, you should go back to class."

"Nah, I'm good to wait here."

Ella wipes her tears on the back of her hand and gives me a small smile, "thanks… But you shouldn't be wasting your time on me. No one knows you, you've still got a chance to be popular."

I raise my eyebrow at her. "I don't understand. You seem great, why don't they like you?"

She looks down and shrugs. "It's always been this way," she whispers. "I spent last year doing homework, reading, and doodling in my notebook. I was just the quiet new girl crushing on the star football player."

I stare at her in disbelief. "Ew, you liked Holden?!"

"WHAT? No!" Ella blushes, "Dylan…"

"Oh! That makes way more sense. Isn't he dating Lissa?"

When she doesn't respond, I walk over and help her up.

"You know," she starts. "I've never been to a party. And I always told myself that it was a choice, that I never really wanted to go. But, when Holden said that… I realized it wasn't a choice, I was just being excluded." She begins crying again.

I sigh. "Trust me, Holden is so not worth getting upset over. I mean, how fun can a even party be with someone like him in charge of it?"

"He might be a jerk but he's popular. Everyone is going to be there, including Dylan. And he just heard his best friend call me a loser!"

"Well everything is going to change now that I'm here," I say smiling.

"How can anything change? I'm always going to be the nervous, awkward girl."

"Just let the past go. Start looking for new opportunities instead of hiding from them."

She stares at me for a minute before nodding. I put my hand on her shoulder. "Stick with me kid, because your life is about to change."

Just then, the bathroom door opens and a girl with mixed skin, green eyes, and black hair storms in looking stressed. She walks right into a stall without even looking our way. I glance at Ella who shrugs before walking towards the door to leave.

"Are you gonna be okay?" I ask.

"Yeah, I feel a lot better now. Thanks for coming after me."

"No problem," I smile. "By the way, who was that girl?"

"Oh, that's Mara. She's our class president and is taking homecoming super serious this year," Ella explains.

After class, Nick - or "Fang" - follows me into the hall. "Hey," he starts. "That was pretty cool of you. You didn't have to go after her like that. I wouldn't have."

"Um, thanks?"

"Sorry, I don't usually give compliments," he laughs nervously.

"You don't seem so bad to me."

"That just shows how little you know me," he winks before turning and disappearing into the crowd.

I shake my head and follow the rest of the students to the the pep rally. Inside the gym, I see Ella and sigh in relief as I sit next to her on the bleachers. Before I can thank her for saving me a spot, loud music begins playing as a blond woman with pale skin and bright clothes runs toward the podium in the center of the gym.

"Welcome to your first day at our beautiful school!" The woman starts excitedly. When she isn't met with applause, she hesitates and looks around nervously. She sees me and I give her an encouraging smile.

She takes a deep breath and keeps going. "As some of you know, I am Principal Anne Walker. And I'm very excited to start the new school year with all of you." She smiles and nods to the band to start playing.

Ella and I stand up and follow the rest of our classmates out of the gym. Outside, the girl from the bathroom - Mara - runs up to us holding a notebook and a pen.

"Hello, Ella. New girl," she says looking from Ella to me. "I'm here to ask some questions for the Homecoming Committee."

I glance at Ella then nod for Mara to continue.

"Great. First question, do you plan on attending the Homecoming dance?"

"Um… Well it's my first day, I hadn't really thought about it," I say honestly.

She sighs, annoyed. "That doesn't answer my question! How am I supposed to plan a dance if know one even knows if they're coming? How much food do I order? What if no one shows up at all?"

For a second, I'm afraid she might start crying but she just shakes her head, turns on her heel, and storms down the hallway.

Ella and I exchange a look before heading for the cafeteria.

We walk into the room and stare at the large crowds of people. I look at all of the different groups: the football players, the band, the cheerleaders, the gamers, and the skaters.

 _A/N: It's going to take a long time to explain who's who so I'm just putting everyone's description at the end of this chapter._

Ella looks at me with large eyes, "I don't think I can handle these crowds. But you should get to know more people." And with that, she was gone.

I grabbed my tray and started looking around, thinking about what group I wanted to sit with. I ended up walking over to Dylan's table, since he was one the only person I'd talked to other than Ella and Mara.

"Hi." No one moves.

Dylan looks at the only football player I haven't met. "Are you okay, Ari? You seem distracted." I follow Ari's gaze and see he's staring at the girl who took my photo this morning, J.J., and some guy with messy chestnut hair and hazel eyes.

Holden looks between J.J. and Ari then starts laughing. "Dude, you guys broke up a year ago. Plus, she's not even that hot. Move on already."

Ari glares back. "I know you're trying to help, but don't ever talk about her again," he growls.

Holden puts his hands up defensively then leads back, grabbing a fry off of his tray.

Dylan desperately tries to change the subject and looks at me for help. I begin starting, trying to help him out. "Yeah, um how's football?" I ask stupidly.

Dylan gives me a grateful smile, "it's great, are you thinking about trying out?"

I open my mouth, a little stunned by the question. I mean, come on. It's my _first_ day! But before I can answer, Ari looks at me with a big grin.

"That's a great idea! You sure look fast. We should go down to the field and have a race!"

I try to shake my head, but I'm interrupted again, this time by Dylan.

"Definitely, and we can show Max some moves for tryouts."

"Are you guys sure about this?" I ask nervously. It's my first day, I don't really know these guys, and I have no idea if I want to be on the football team.

"Positive," Dylan says. "I wanna see what you got."

"This is going to be hilarious," Holden laughs. "I can't wait to see you humiliate yourself."

I glare and suddenly want to kick his ass, even if it's just in a race. "You're on!"

We walk out of the cafeteria and onto the football field. The four of us get in position on the 50 yard line.

"I can't believe I agreed to race against some girl," Holden complains.

"Why? You afraid to lose to a girl?" I smirk at him.

Before he can argue, Ari steps in. "Less talking, more running. 1… 2… 3!"

We take off, with Holden in front and me in the back. I start picking up the pace, before long, I pass Ari and come up behind Dylan. I take a deep breath and push myself harder. I pass him and begin focusing on the distance between me and Holden. _Only one more_ , I think to myself. _Keep going, you need to beat him._ But just at I start to pass him, he stretches out his arm and whacks me in the face.

"Oops," he laughs as he crosses the end zone.

"You know, it's not a win if you cheat," Ari scolds when he and Dylan catch up.

Holden scoffs and storms off. "Sorry about him, Max. He can be a real jerk sometimes," Dylan apologizes.

"Well, regardless, you were obviously fast. You should really consider trying out. We could use you," Ari smiles.

"Thanks, it sounds like fun."

"That's great," Dylan gives me a huge smile. "With your speed, you'll make the team, no problem."

Before I can respond, the bell for class rings. We grab our stuff and head in different directions. As I'm walking, I suddenly become very aware of how sweaty I am. _That'll make a great first impression in my next class_ , I think, regretting my decision to race.

After school, I find Ella talking to Dylan in the parking lot.

"What's going on?" I ask, a little nervous.

"I was just apologizing for what Holden said in homeroom this morning. He has a... weird sense of humor," Dylan says, not believing his own statement. "Sorry, he and I have been friends for years but, honestly? I'm getting tired of apologizing for him."

"Maybe you should stop. I mean, shouldn't Holden be the one apologizing?" I ask.

"You're right, but I don't think he's ever said 'sorry' to anyone."

"Then why do you hang out with him?"

"We've been friends since the 3rd grade. I can't just bail on him, no matter how bad he gets. It's just not who I am," Dylan sighs.

Ella opens her mouth to say something but is interrupted by the sound of squealing tires. I turn my head and see a blue sports car pull up next to us. The driver slid out, ran up to Dylan, and started making out with him.

Ella looked away, obviously upset. I cleared my throat and watched as the redhead whipped her head around to glare at me. But she doesn't say anything, just her attention back to Dylan.

"Come on, Dylan. You promised you'd take me to dinner before the party," she pouts.

"Okay, I was just talking to —." But before he can finish the girl, who I can only assume is Lissa, cuts him off.

"Would you rather hang out with these losers or take me on a date?"

Dylan's brow furrows and he opens his mouth but is pulled toward her car before he can say anything. He gets in the car and waves as they speed off.

Ella looks at me, still upset. "Can you believe her?!"

"I know! She's horrible!" I answer.

Ella sighs. "I guess I'll see you tomorrow," she says, turning to leave.

"Wait," I grab her arm and spin her around.

"What?" She asked, eyes wide.

"You should crash the party with me!" I say, suddenly very excited.

She stares at me like I'm crazy, then smiles and nods.

A/N: So that's the first chapter of my first story. Here is the character list, as promised. Every character is taken directly from the MR books, I do not own any of them!

 **The Football Players:**

Dylan: Dark, honey-colored hair, tan skin, and turquoise eyes.

Holden: Skinny, dark brown hair, and an obnoxious smile.

Ari: Tall, brown hair, tan skin, and dark eyes.

 **The Band:**

Iggy: Icy blue eyes, pale skin, and strawberry blond hair.

Star: Blue-eyed, rail-thin, with with blond hair (usually in ponytail).

Gazzy: Short, curly blond hair and blue eyes.

 **The Cheerleaders:**

Nudge: Curly brown hair, brown eyes, and smooth chocolate skin.

Brigid: Reddish-brown hair (always in a braid).

Angel: Curly blond hair, blue eyes, and light skin.

 **The Gamers:**

Sam: Messy chestnut hair and hazel eyes.

Maya: Blue hair, brown eyes, and tan skin.

Ratchet: Glasses, green eyes, ginger hair, and freckles.

 **The Skaters:**

Fang: Olive-toned skin, dark eyes, and shaggy black hair.

Kate: Asian, thick black hair, and a warm smile.

Tess: Pink hair, pale skin, and brown eyes.

 **Others:**

Max: Brown eyes, dirty blond hair (with sun streaks), and tan skin.

Ella: Tan skin (darker than Max's), straight black hair, and brown eyes.

J.J. (Jennifer Joy): Pale skin, brown hair, and glasses.

Mara: Long, black hair that covers her left eye, mixed skin, and green eyes.

Anne: Blond with pale skin.

Jeb: Messy blond hair, glasses, and blue eyes.

Lissa: Long, neatly-parted red hair, green eyes, pale skin, and a lot of makeup.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two**

I'm in my room getting ready for the party when I look at the clock, 7:00 PM. Only an hour until Holden's party. I open some draws and pull out my blue-striped bikini, a pair of jean shorts, and a white, see through crop top. I get dressed and pull my hair into a messy bun when I hear a knock on my door.

I open it and see my dad standing in the doorway. "How was your first day?"

"Pretty good," I say. "I made a few friends."

"That's great. So, should we order pizza or Chinese food tonight?"

I hesitate before answering, not sure if he'd be okay with my current plans. "Actually, I got invited to a party."

He gives me a look, like he wants to stop me from leaving. But ultimately sighs, "it's a school night, so don't stay out too late."

I stare at him, "where's the speech? Aren't you gonna tell me all about underage drinking and teenage pregnancy?"

He laughs, "honey, if you don't know that stuff by now, I doubt me anything I say right now is going to make much of a difference."

I smile and hug him before heading outside where I find Ella waiting. She's wearing a dark purple sundress and a black cardigan over a white bikini. "Have you been waiting long?"

"Not at all," she says. "Are you as nervous as I am?"

I chuckle before looping arms with hers and walking toward my car. "Don't worry, everything is going to be fine."

* * *

We pull up to a giant house and look at Ella. "Are you sure this is the right address? I mean, look at this place!"

Ella nods, looking out her window. "This is it."

We get out and walk up to the open door, looking inside. The house is full of people, at least 100. There's a dance floor, poker table, tons of food, and loud music. Before we even walk in, Holden appears in front of us. "Welcome to —," he stops when his eyes land on Ella.

"I know for a fact you weren't invited," he glares.

I look behind him, desperate to find someone to help get us get in. My eyes settle on Fang and I motion for him to help. He smirks and walks up behind Holden.

"Is everything okay over here?" he asks.

"Just trying to keep the losers out," Holden replies, never taking his eyes off Ella.

"Well, then it's a good thing they're with me. Unless you want something to happen to music" he threatens, nodding to the giant speakers.

Holden gives him a worried look before moving out of the way. Fang grabs my hand and pulls me inside. "I owe you one," I say, giving him a thankful look.

"Whatever," he shrugs, letting go of my hand.

"Well, thanks."

He shakes his head. "Don't make me regret helping you." Before I can counter, he disappears into the sea of people.

I start looking around the room and see Mara running toward us, notepad and pen still in her hands. "Hello again," she says with an uncomfortable smile. "What do you girls think of the party?"

"Um, why?" Ella shifts uncomfortably.

"I need to know if I should incorporate stuff like this into homecoming." She looks at me expectantly, ready to write.

"It's alright so far," I tell shrug.

"What do you like about it?" She asks, writing.

"Um… cool people, good food, and the pool."

She nods, finishes writing, then walks away without saying another word. I look at Ella in disbelief. "She could have at least thanked me," I laugh, half serious.

"Don't take it personally, she's just really stressed."

I nod and look around again. "So, where do you want to go first? Food, dancing, or poker?"

She thinks about it before answering, "food!"

I smile and head toward the table of snacks. We start making our plates when we're suddenly surrounded by the cheerleading squad.

"OMG these scallops are so amazing! You have to try some!" A blond girl yells, shoving one in my face. I smile politely and take it, nodding when I realize that she wasn't lying.

"Thanks."

"No problem," she smiles brightly. "I'm Angel. This is Monique and Brigid." She motions to the other two cheerleaders.

The shorter one takes a scallop but spits it into a napkin after one bite. "These aren't nearly as good as the ones I serve at _my_ parties," she says smugly.

"OMG you're outfit is so cute, Max!" says the other.

"I've only been here one day, how do you know my name?"

"Oh, I was in homeroom with you this morning. But you seemed so preoccupied, I never got a chance to talk to you. I'm Monique, but I prefer Nudge. OMG are you going to try out for the squad? You would be so good, I can tell. You're tall and gorgeous and clearly athletic. Don't you think she should join, Brigid?" She spoke so fast, I barely caught her name.

Brigid eyes me then shrugs. No one speaks for a minute until Angel pipes up. "Hey, check this out."

We all turn to look at her as she throws a grape in the air, does a weird spin thing, then catches the grape in her mouth. I'll admit, it was pretty awesome.

"Wow, that was so cool!" Ella says in amazement.

Brigid scoffs, "it was okay, I guess. But check this out."

She grabs a grape, tosses it in the air, and tries to spin twice. But before she finishes her second spin, the grape falls, hitting her right in the eye.

"Ow!" she grabs her eye and runs toward the bathroom.

"Brigid, wait!" Angel runs after her looking genuinely concerned.

"Is she okay?" I ask, looking at Nudge.

She frowns before explaining, "not really. She and Tess just broke up. Brigid took it really hard and has been kind of a jerk ever since. It didn't help when Angel joined. She's a natural but Brigid has to work even harder to keep up."

I nod and Nudge sighs before following her friends.

"Now what?" I ask Ella.

She looks around the room, her eyes landing on the dance floor. "Let's go hang out with the band!"

We walk toward the crowd of people dancing in the center of the room.

"Hey, guys. This is Max," Ella yells the introduction over the loud music. "Max, this is Iggy, Gazzy, and Star."

" _Gazzy_? _Iggy_? _Nudge_? _Fang_? Where do you people come up with this stuff?"

A guy with blond curls and blue eyes looks at me, a big grin on his face. "Iggy, Nudge, and I all came up with ours when we were in middle school, before she was a cheerleader. I don't know about Fang. My real name is Zephyr, but I've always hated it."

I nod and turn to wave at the other two band members. Star waves back smiling but Iggy doesn't even look at me.

"What's his problem?" I ask loud enough for him to hear.

Ella, Gazzy, and Star all look at me like I just slapped the jerk.

"What?" I suddenly feel super uncomfortable.

"He's blind, Max," Ella whispers.

"Oh, shit. I am so sorry!" I can feel my face heat up with embarrassment.

He just smiles in my direction, "that was hilarious! You must be so embarrassed right now! Gazzy, is her face super red?" He begins laughing and I no longer feel bad.

"Shut up," I say, punching him in the arm.

"SHE JUST HIT THE DISABLED! ARREST HER NOW!" He yells and several people start looking at the five of us.

I shake my head laughing. Ella and I dance for a few songs before deciding to get some drinks. Once at the table, I see Ella staring at something behind me. I turn and see the football players sitting around the poker table.

"Let's go over there," I say, trying to pull her with me. Ella tries to resist at first but ultimately agrees.

"Hey, Max!" Ari greets.

"Hey guys, what game are you playing?" I ask, not recognizing it.

"Texas hold 'em," Dylan answers. "I'm about to win."

Holden rolls his eyes, "you wish."

"Whatever, just hurry up," Lissa complains from the back and I can actually feel Ella's anger from behind me.

Ari interjects before anyone can respond to Lissa. "Your bet, Holden."

"20 chips," he says confidently.

"Wow, he must have a great hand," Ella whispers.

"Or he's bluffing," Dylan answers. "What do you think, Max?"

I begin to feel nervous as everyone turns to look at me. I glance at Dylan's cards: the Ace of hearts and the queen of diamonds. _Why would he ask me? I don't even understand the game_ , I wonder frustrated. I take a look at Holden, he's annoyingly confident.

"Be careful Dylan, Holden could beat you," Lissa smirks.

"I think you should call," I finally answer.

"Ugh will you just decide already!" Holden growls.

"I call," Dylan responds.

"Too scared to bet more?" Holden smirks before flipping his cards. He's holding the king and the ace of hearts.

The table goes quiet for a moment before erupting in argument.

"That's impossible!"

"How are there _two_ ace of heart cards?"

"There's another in the muck pile!"

"Holden must have stacked the deck!"

"How do you know it wasn't Dylan?"

"They're your cards!"

Holden looks to Dylan for some backup. He sighs before rushing to his (cheating) friend's aid.

"No guys, it's okay. Holden won fair and square," he frowns.

"Ha! See, I won," Holden boasts. He grabs his chips and leaves the table before anyone can try to stop him.

* * *

A while later, I walk out toward the pool, looking for something to do when I see Dylan and Lissa fighting.

"Can we go now?" Lissa whines. "My friend is throwing an awesome rave that'll make this look like a kid's party."

Dylan frowns, "I'm having fun. And we agreed to spend two hours at each party."

She rolls her eyes. "I made that agreement when I thought this party would be fun. But if you would rather hang out with these losers, then be my guest. Find me when you're ready to apologize."

She storms inside the house before Dylan can say another word. He slumps his shoulders, his eyes sad until he looks up and notices me staring.

"Oh, uh. Sorry," I stumble. "I didn't mean to listen, she was just yelling so…"

"No, it's fine," he sighs.

"You must really like her to put up with all of that."

"I do," he mumbles. "I know she can be kind of a bitch sometimes, but she's the first girl I ever loved. Lissa convinced me to go for the football team. And she has these moments, when she's not so horrible. Like when she calls me in the middle of the night just to talk. Or when she falls asleep watching movies. I really love her when she's _that_ Lissa."

He looks away, deep in thought.

"So, are you going after her?"

Dylan looks at me like I'm insane. "I might be in love but I'm not stupid," he laughs. "She just needs time to cool down."

I nod, trying to think of something supportive to say. But he changes the topic before I can come up with anything.

"How are you liking the party? I'm not a big fan of crowds, I usually just find one person to hang out with."

"I definitely know what you mean." I start looking around, wondering who I should hang out with. My eyes land on Fang, he's leaning against the outside of the house, drinking something out of a flask. I start walking toward him, not really sure what I could possibly talk about with this guy. But before I can think of something, I find myself standing right in front of him.

He looks down at me, smirking. "Max," he says cooly. "You look good."

I feel my face involuntarily heat up and start questioning why I thought this would be a good idea. "Thanks. I wouldn't expect you to be here - doesn't really seem like your thing."

Fang nods, a smirk still on his face. "It's not, but even I can't pass up seeing Holden's mansion. Plus, free food."

I look at him suspiciously. "I'm not buying it," I watch as his eyes widen.

The shock wears off and his face twists into one of anger. "If you don't believe me, then why don't you go hang out with someone else?"

I know I probably shouldn't, but can't resist smiling. "You wanna know what I think?"

Fang looks at me like I'm insane but doesn't answer, so I continue.

"I think, you were hoping to run into someone."

He looks completely shocked and stumbles over his words. But he just shakes his head and smirks. "Nah, you can't crack me that easily."

I match his smirk and start looking around at the rest of the people by the pool. Nearby, I spot Tess, Gazzy, and Kate playing two truths and a lie. I listen as Tess throws out her three: "my uncle is a singer in a famous punk band, I was in a beauty pageant, and I was bitten by a rattlesnake."

Gazzy's mouths drops, "there is no way you were in a beauty pageant."

"No, that would be way too easy. I bet your uncle isn't a famous singer," Kate guesses.

Tess laughs, "you're right, he's a drummer."

"You were in a beauty pageant?!" Gazzy yells out.

"Yeah, I was a baby. It was my mom's idea. But I came in first place," Tess shrugs like it's no big deal.

I look at Fang, "that looks like fun, so why are you over here?"

He follows my gaze to the group and laughs. "Yeah, because I'm all about letting people inside my head."

I roll my eyes, "It'll be fun. What are you so scared of?"

"I am _not_ scared." Fang grabs my wrist, pinning it against the wall above my head. He leans in, his face only inches away, and whispers in a husky voice, "you wanna know my secrets? Then, let's play."

His breath is hot on my face and I feel my heart pounding in my chest. I take a shaky breath before nodding. "You're on," I whisper.

He smiles, grabs my hand, and pulls me toward the group.

"Oh, it's _definitely_ a party now that Fang is here," Tess says grinning. "You're up!"

Fang smirks and whispers in my ear, "it's not too late to turn back."

I feel a chill run down my spine and push him away lightly. "You're not getting out of this that easily."

He turns to the group and thinks for a minute. "Alright. I got my motorcycle from a junkyard, I chipped my tooth playing football, and I've been complimented on my kissing."

"You were not complimented on your kissing," Kate laughs.

"You don't have any chipped teeth. That's gotta be the lie," Gazzy guesses.

"I don't know, have you guys _seen_ his motorcycle? It's gorgeous. That thing did _not_ come from a dump," Tess argues.

Fang looks over at me, "what do you think?"

I think for a long minute. It would be weird to lie about being complimented, and his bike is pretty nice. But I go with my gut, "you didn't chip your tooth playing football."

He grins, "nope. But I did chip it playing baseball."

"I don't know if I'm more curious about why you don't have any chipped teeth or why you were playing baseball?" I say.

"It was a baby tooth. But it was sharp, hence my name."

"Oh! I've always wondered where that came from!" Kate said, excited.

"Alright, I went. Your turn, Max." He looks at me expectantly and I have trouble thinking of something to say.

"I can't swim, chocolate chip cookies make me cry, and I used to have a pet snake."

Everyone is silent for a minute until Tess starts laughing, "you definitely did not have a pet snake."

"I'm gonna go with the chocolate chip cookies. There is nothing sad about them," Kate guesses.

Gazzy looks at me before answering,"okay but, you're at a pool party… you obviously know how to swim."

They all turn to look at Fang, waiting for his guess. "You can swim," he whispers, never breaking eye contact.

I grin, "ding, ding ding! We have a winner." Gazzy, Tess, and Kate laugh then continue their game. Fang turns and walks toward the pool. I follow silently behind him.

"So, you played baseball?" I ask.

He shrugs, "I was a kid. It was my dad's dream to go pro but he got injured in college so he pushed it onto me."

"Why'd you stop?"

"My mom freaked out after I chipped my tooth, told my dad she didn't want me playing anymore."

I nod and Fang stares at me for a long minute.

"What?" I ask semi defensively.

"Chocolate chip cookies?"

I look away, embarrassed. I knew someone would bring it up but it was the first truth I could think of. I sigh, "my mom."

He raises an eyebrow at me, so I continue. "When I was little, she used to make the most incredible chocolate chip cookies. They were warm and gooey and just melted in your mouth. No matter how crappy I felt, those cookies made everything okay." I pause, trying to close off my emotions. "When she died, they weren't the same. I can't even eat Chips Ahoy without getting emotional."

He looks down at the water and I instantly regret opening up. "I know it's stupid." I turn to walk away but he grabs my shoulder and pulls me toward him, wrapping his arms around me. We stand there for a minute, until my chest no longer hurts. When we pull apart, I can't bring myself to look him in the eye.

Just before I die of embarrassment, J.J. runs over with her camera. "Hey, Max! I'm trying to get some pool shots for the yearbook but no one's swimming. Do you mind?"

"Not at all," I say, thankful to avoid anymore emotions.

I kick off my sandals, slide out of my shorts, and pull of my crop top. I turn to get into the pool and see Fang shirtless in gray swim trunks.

I notice he's staring and start blushing. I walk past him and quickly climb into the pool, Fang right behind me.

"Okay, smile!" J.J. holds up her camera. Just as she clicks the button, Holden jumps into the pool behind us.

"Cannonball!" He splashes me and Fang. I rush toward J.J., worried about her camera, but find her grinning.

"Whoa! I got him mid jump!" She leans over to show me the picture.

"That's great J.J.," I smile and she goes back inside.

Once she's out of view, I lean back and start floating. Fang does the same, and I feel his hand brush against mine. I consider grabbing his hand but decide to have a little fun instead.

I move my hand and begin splashing water right at Fang's face. He stands up, a look of shock on his face. I grin and continue to splash him.

He throws his hands up to cover his face. His eyes are glaring but his mouth smiling. "Two can play at this game," Fang lifts his arms, scooping up water to throw. It hits my face and I start laughing as Fang chuckles beside me.

"You can't beat me," I yell, pushing his head under the water.

After a few minutes, we calm down. I climb out, grab my clothes, and head inside to change. I open a door and see a couple making out against the bathroom wall.

Once I realize it's Lissa and Holden, I quickly backup to close the door, but run into Dylan in the hall right outside.

"Hey, Max!" He tries to push past me to go into the bathroom. I put my arm up and push him back. He laughs nervous and confused. "What's going on?"

* * *

A/N: Sorry for the cliffhanger, but don't worry! I will post chapter 3 sometime next week.

I tried to throw some FAX into this chapter. I hope you enjoyed.

So, should Max let Dylan find Lissa? Or should she protect him?


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter Three**

"Hey, Max!" He tries to push past me to go into the bathroom. I put my arm up and push him back. He laughs nervous and confused. "What's going on?"

I sigh and bite my lip glancing over my shoulder. "It's Lissa… and Holden…" I can't bring myself to look him in the eye, but can feel him burning a hole into my head.

"What? Why would you say something like that?" His voice shakes and he forces his way into the bathroom.

I watch as he opens the door and freezes. His eyes water and his mouth drops.

"I… I don't understand… How… Why?" Dylan's voice breaks and he looks so hurt.

Holden jumps back, his mouth covered in Lissa's red lipstick. "Shit! You weren't supposed to see this."

I snort, "if you didn't want to get caught, you shouldn't have made out in an unlocked bathroom, in a house with 200 people."

"Stay out of this!" Lissa hisses.

"I can't believe you. Both of you!" Dylan's voice angry. "You've been my best friend since elementary school, Holden. I stood by you, even when you started treating everyone like shit! You knew how much I loved Lissa!" He turns his attention to Lissa. "Why?" his voice barely a whisper.

"I'm so sorry, Dylan. Don't worry, baby! We can fix this," Lissa says, but her body is still pressed hard against Holden's chest.

Dylan looks between the two and shakes his head, "no, Lissa. You can't fix this. It's over." He turns to me, "thanks for trying to warn me."

Before I can say anything, he storms down the stairs and out of the house. I look back at the couple. "Seriously?"

"We were kind of in the middle of something here," Lissa glares until Holden starts kissing her again.

"What is wrong with you people? You just broke Dylan's heart and you don't even care!"

"He didn't give me enough attention," Lissa says.

"He _loved_ you! He defended you, even everyone told him how horrible you were."

She rolls her eyes. "Well, I found someone better."

I open my mouth to argue but Holden slams the door in my face. I stare at the door then run out back to look for Dylan.

As soon as I reach the sliding glass door, I'm surrounded by a crowd of people.

"What just happened?" Mara asks.

"Is Dylan okay?" whispers Ella.

"He ran out before I could ask if he was okay," Ari throws in.

"Dylan and I just walked in on Lissa and Holden making out in the bathroom."

"Why would she cheat on _Dylan_?!" Ella asks, eyes wide.

Fang shrugs, "I'm not surprised. Lissa's always been selfish."

"We need to go after him. He shouldn't be alone right now."

"Um, 'we'?" Gazzy snorts. "I know you're new here, but not all of us are really _friends_ with Dylan."

I look around and see everyone nodding in agreement. "I don't care. He's one of us. What if it was one of you? Wouldn't you want someone to be there for you?" I ask.

Everyone looks around uncomfortably. "I'd do anything for Dylan," Ella puts her hand out, followed by Ari.

"He's my football brother, I'm in too."

"I'm in too," Mara throws her hand in.

Gazzy nods in agreement and the cheerleaders put their hands in as well.

Everyone's eyes turn to Fang and he just scoffs. "Oh, please. You really think _I_ want to go after the football star?" I look at him disappointed.

He sees me and sighs. "Whatever. This party's dead anyway. I guess I'm in."

The rest of the group cheers and I smile at Fang. He rolls his eyes, "any idea where we're going, Captain?"

I turn to the rest of the group. "I barely know the guy. Does anyone have an idea where he'd go?"

They all think. "Maybe the Parkway Diner? That's where most people go to eat burgers and sulk," Ari offers.

"Let's go find out." The cheerleaders ride with Ari in his Jeep while the rest of us pile into Mara's white SUV.

* * *

Once at the diner, we walk in and find most of the booths empty except for one in the back with J.J. and the same guy I saw at lunch.

"Hey, I didn't expect this to be the hotspot after Holden's party."

"Looks like you guys brought the new kid," J.J's date nods in my direction.

"Hi," I start. "I'm…"

"… Maximum 'Max' Ride. Today was your first day and somehow, you're already in the thick of the drama," he finishes for me.

"How do you know all of that?" I ask, stunned.

Mara laughs, "this is Sam Walker. He knows everything about everyone."

"Walker? As in _Principal_ Walker?" I ask, looking at the rest of the group.

"It's how he gets ahold of his information," Fang comments.

"She's _way_ too open about work," Sam laughs. "But it comes in handy."

"Any chance you could use your knowledge to help us find Dylan?"

"What happened to Dylan?" J.J. asked, concerned.

Ella is the first to answer. "He caught Lissa cheating on him with Holden."

"I can't believe it took him so long to figure out," Sam shakes his head.

"You _knew_?" Gazzy shouts.

"Look, I might _know_ all but that doesn't mean I should tell all."

"Well, can you at least tell us if Dylan was here?" I ask.

"No, sorry. No one's been here but us," J.J. answers. "But check the arcade. He likes to blow off steam there."

The diner is only two minutes away from the arcade so our group decides to walk. Inside, there's a guy with glasses, ginger hair, and freckles with Star and Iggy as they watch a girl with blue hair and tan skin play 'Dance, Dance Revolution'.

"Go Maya!" the guy yells.

"Hush! You're breaking my concentration!" Maya yells back.

"I can't believe you just beat Dylan's high score!" Star laughs.

I rush up to her, "wait! Was he here?"

Iggy turns toward our group. "He left like five, maybe ten minutes ago."

"Do you know where he went?" Ella asks.

As soon as Ella talks to him, he instantly loses his cool. "Hey, Ella. It's good to see you. I mean, not see you. Hear you. I mean, I'm glad you're here."

"Uh, thank you?" she asks unsure.

"How are you?"

"This isn't really the time, Iggy." Mara butts in. "Can you tell us where Dylan went?"

"Oh, Maya is the only one who really talked to him. You'll have to ask her."

"Um, okay." I walk over to Maya. "Do you know where Dylan ran off to?"

"Can't talk. Busy," Maya responds.

I look at Star for help. "She won't talk to you unless you _join_ the game."

Gazzy reaches in his pocket. "I've only got enough quarters for one round."

"Well, who's going to do it?" Iggy asks.

Everyone turns to look at me. "What?"

"This was your plan," Ella answers for everyone.

"But it's Gazzy's money," I try.

"Have you seen my brother dance? Two left feet." Angel laughs.

I sigh and snatch the quarters out of his hand. "You guys owe me one. Can't believe I'm doing this," I grumble as I walk up to the machine. I put the coins in and hit start.

"New girl? You sure you're ready to play against me?" Maya asks.

"Less talking, more dancing."

Maya laughs as the music starts. "Welcome to my game."

"Left… Down… Up… Up… Left… Right… Down…" The game finishes and I watch as the screen lights up: _WINNER_!

"OMG you just be _Maya's_ high score?!" Nudge freaks out.

"How? How did you beat me?"

"I'll give you pointers later. Right now, we need your help finding Dylan."

"Oh, that's all you wanted? He went to the beach to clear his head."

"Awe, poor Dylan. We really need to find him," Ella turns to leave and everyone follows.

I'm almost to the door when I hear Iggy behind me. "Hey, Max?"

He walks toward me and starts whispering. "You and Ella are pretty good friends, right?"

I nod my head, suddenly very suspicious. "I just met her but yeah, we're close I guess. Why?"

"Do you know if she's single?" He blushes. I realize he likes her and feel dumb for not noticing his nervousness at the party.

"Well, she is but she has feelings for Dylan. And he just got dumped, so if you're going to make a move, you should do it before she asks him out."

He nods disappointed. "Thanks, Max."

* * *

When we get to the beach, we find Dylan sitting by the water, throwing handfuls of sand.

"He looks so sad," Ella frowns.

"Well, let's go talk to him." Gazzy starts walking toward Dylan but I grab his arm.

Everyone turns to look at me confused. "We shouldn't crowd him. We should pick one person to talk to him."

"Who's gonna talk him down?" Mara asks.

"It should be Ari, right? He and Dylan play football together," Brigid offers.

"I mean, yeah. We're friends… But, I'm not so great with feelings," Ari looks at his feet, clearly uncomfortable.

"Look, this was Max's idea. She's kind of the obvious choice," Fang speaks for the first time since the diner.

Everyone looks at me and I shift uncomfortably. "But, I just did a whole dance off. It's someone else's turn." I cross my arms, frowning.

They all look at each other but no one speaks so I run a hand over my face. "Ugh, fine!" I take a deep breath and walk toward Dylan.

"Good luck," I hear Ari say.

I sit down next to Dylan and kick my sandals to the side so I can put my feet into the water. We don't say anything for a minute until he finally breaks the silence.

"What are you doing here?"

"We've been looking all over for you. You're a hard guy to find."

He nods but doesn't say anything.

"You know, I had to dance battle Maya to figure out you were here."

"Why did you go through all of that trouble to find me?"

"We thought you might want some company," Dylan looks behind us and notices the rest of the group building a small fire on the sand.

He sighs and looks back at the water. "I just don't understand. Why would she do this? We were together for 2 years, I loved her so much. And Holden…" he runs a hand through his hair.

"I honestly don't know… Maybe you two just weren't meant to be," I offer.

He nods, "I just feel like such an idiot."

"You're not an idiot, you just fell for the wrong girl."

"I know she was horrible but I really thought she was the one. We'd graduate, go to college together, settle down…" I look over and see his face is wet with tears.

I put my hand on his shoulder. "Yeah, I get it. You were all in, and that's really great. You just need to find someone who is just as committed as you are."

He frowns, "I think it's way too soon for that."

I shrug, "I don't know. Everything happens for a reason, right? She could be right around the corner."

"I still think I need more time," Dylan rubs the back of his neck.

We sit in silence for a few minutes and I notice the others have already finished building the fire. I bump Dylan's shoulder and smile.

"Hey!" I turn and see Fang standing by the fire watching us. "Tell me we didn't put all of that hard work into building this thing for nothing!"

" _We_?! You barely did anything!" Gazzy glares at Fang.

I turn back to Dylan. "Think you can handle the adoring fans?"

He shrugs and stands up, brushing sand off his pants. I grab my sandals and we join the others. I sit down by Ella and Dylan takes a seat next to Ari.

"How are you feeling?" Mara asks.

"I've been better, " Dylan laughs bitterly. "I can't believe you all came for me though. Don't take this the wrong way, because I really appreciate it, but don't most of you run with different crowds?" he looks at Fang, Ella, and Gazzy.

"We care about you! And Max said that you're one of us," Ella gives a small smile.

"Plus, Holden's party had pretty much ended," Fang shrugs.

"Well, I'm glad you guys came. I really thought I knew who my friends were, but here I am, surrounded by all of you and I can't tell you how thankful I am."

"We couldn't just let you sulk by yourself," Ari laughs, elbowing Dylan in the side.

"I'm so sorry this happened," Ella leans over to hug him. He pats her on the back with a small smile.

"So… Are you planning on kicking Holden's ass?" Fang asks.

Everyone looks at him like he's insane. "Fighting won't change what happened," Mara responds for everyone.

He shrugs. "Might make him feel better though."

We turn to look at Dylan for a response, "I honestly don't know how I'm going to react next time I see him."

"OMG I just realized! How are you two going to play football? You guys are supposed to be a team but if you can't even look at the guy, there's no way we'll win the game in two weeks," Nudge pauses to gasp. "OMG what about the homecoming game? That's such an important game! We have to win that, and you can't if you're fighting!"

"Not to mention the classes you two take together," Brigid adds.

"Well, if he tries to start something, you've got all of us to back you up."

Dylan smiles, "yeah. There's no way he'd take on all of us at once."

"Don't worry, we won't let anything happen," Ella grins.

"Thanks for having my back guys."

* * *

The next morning, I walk into homeroom and see Dylan's seat empty. I turn to look at Ella, "do you think he'll show up?"

She nods to the door where Dylan is dragging his feet inside. The bell rings as he takes a seat next to me. "I wasn't sure you'd come," I whisper as Mrs. Moore starts class.

He looks at me, "can you blame me?"

I nod, "no. I guess I can't."

Suddenly, Mrs. Moore is cut off by the door swinging open. Holden walks in and plops into his seat directly behind me.

"Hey, Dylan. Where'd you go last night? You had me worried," Holden laughs.

I watch Dylan clench his fist under his desk, his eyes focused on the board.

"What's up with the silent treatment dude?"

Dylan continues to stare at the board but I can tell he's about to lose his cool.

"Hmmm, did you hear something?" I ask, pretending not to notice the annoying jerk behind me.

I seen Dylan relax, "nope. Not a thing."

"You can't ignore me forever. We're best friends," he starts chuckling.

I snort, "yeah. Some friend you are."

"Oh, is this about Zoe?" He asks dumbly. "Dude, it's all good. She is one hell of a kiss though. I'll give you the details later."

Dylan stands up, slamming his fists on the desk. "Shut up!" he yells through gritted teeth.

The entire classroom goes silent and everyone turns to watch. Dylan turns around, towering over Holden who quickly shoots up.

"Dylan…" I warn.

"Don't worry, Max. He's too much of a coward to punch me," Holden laughs.

* * *

A/N: Sorry I decided to change so much. I'll post chapter four Sunday night, hope you enjoyed this chapter.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter Four**

"Don't worry, Max. He's too much of a coward to punch me," Holden laughs.

Dylan grabs his shirt collar and raises his fist. "Think again."

Holden is terrified for a second, then punches Dylan in the stomach, knocking him backward. "Thanks for the easy shot."

Dylan stands back up, furious. He pulls back his fist and hits Holden right in the jaw. The class forms a circle around the two and everyone starts chanting: "Fight! Fight! Fight!"

I push my way to the front of the crowd. "Stop! Both of you!" I run up and pull Dylan back. "Seriously, you guys are going to get all of us into trouble."

"Actually, Max?" Ella whispers. Everyone turns around to see Dr. Rosen, the vice principal, standing in the doorway.

The room becomes silent. "What do you three think you're doing?" She asks angrily. "Come with me, Principal Walker will know what to do with you."

She turns and storms down the hallway with me, Dylan, and Holden following close behind.

We walking into the principal's office and are greeted by Mrs. Walker's smiling face. "Good morning, everyone. How are you doing?"

"Principal Walker, these three started a fight in the middle of class," Dr. Rosen says.

Mrs. Walker's smile disappears and is replaced with worry. "Oh, my! Are you hurt? I might have an ice pack or something." She begins looking in her mini fridge.

"Principal Walker…" Dr. Rosen starts, obviously annoyed.

She sits up and fixes her hair. "Right, of course. Take a seat."

We sit down in front of the large desk and an uneasy feeling settles in the pit of my stomach. Mrs. Walker's eyes shift between the three of us and my heart begins to pound in my chest. _Nice going, Max. It's only your second day and you're all ready in trouble._

"I'm going to give each of you a chance to explain why you're here, then I will decide on a punishment," her eyes land on me. "Young lady on the left, why don't you go first?"

I nod, "I was trying to stop the fight. Obviously, I shouldn't have gotten involved."

"It's true. The fight was between me and Holden," Dylan adds in my defense.

"No way, this was totally Max's fault," Holden smirks at me.

"You're the one who punched Dylan!"

"What else was I supposed to do? He was in my face, threatening me!"

"You stole my girlfriend!"

"SILENCE!" We all stare at Dr. Rosen who is fuming. If looks could kill, we'd all be goners.

"I'm very disappointed in all of you," Principal Walker shakes her head. "You're all very smart and I'm sure you know better than to fight."

There's a long pause as she begins thinking of a punishment. "Normally, I would suspend you. However, I have been trying a new tactic: _positive reinforcement_. It's basically community service. You three will be required to assist Mara Rizzio and the homecoming committee."

Oh no. Mara clearly takes homecoming seriously and I've only been here two days. Not even! I've been here one day and _one class_!

Dylan and I exchange nervous looks and Holden groans. Principal Walker's smile returns, "I'm sure you will all do great! You will meet today in the gym at 3 PM. Now, go on back to class."

We all grab our bags and head into the hall. Dylan and I are taking our time walking, neither of us in a hurry to get to class. Holden runs up and puts his arm around Dylan's shoulders.

"Hey, guess what?"

Dylan ignores him and continues walking.

"Hello! Dylan! It's your best friend here," Holden laughs.

"You're not very funny," I respond so Dylan doesn't have to.

"Stay out of it, Max." He sneers at me, then turns back to Dylan. "Look dude, I know things are a little awkward now that I'm dating your ex, but you should be over your jealousy by now."

"You two are actually _dating_ now?" I ask. I know she cheated on Dylan but who gets in a relationship the next day?

"Well duh! We've been hooking up for the last three months."

Dylan stops to look at Holden, pain written all over his face. "Three _months_?"

Holden shrugs. "Yeah. It started as a summer fling but after last night, we decided to take it to the next level." He winks at Dylan. "Anyway, it's no big deal. We can still be friends," he continues grinning like a complete idiot.

Dylan stares at him, disgusted. "Fuck no!"

Holden looks hurt for a second, then shrugs it off. "Whatever, your loss."

"Where are you going?" I ask as he walks toward the school exit.

"It's been a crazy day, and after the night I had…" he chuckles. "I think I need the rest of the day off. See ya, losers." He flicks us the bird as he pushes through the heavy door.

"Are you okay?" Dylan looks like he just got his heart broken all over again.

"I know he was an ass. And he stole my girlfriend. But…" he sighs. "Holden and I have been best friends for _ten years_!"

I put my hand on his arm, "it'll be okay. You have new friends. Besides, we're all graduating this year. Chances are, you would've grown apart even if he wasn't such an ass."

He nods. "We should get to class before the bell rings. Besides, we'll have lots of time to talk during the homecoming meeting later."

* * *

As soon as the last bell rings, I grab my things and walk to the gym. Inside, I see Dylan, J.J., and the cheerleaders sitting on the bleachers with Mara on the ground in front of them.

"OMG! I'm so excited! Homecoming is only six weeks away!" Nudge screams before gasping suddenly. "I still have to get a dress! And a date! And I have to get a tie for my date that matches my dress!"

"I know how you feel," J.J. responds. "I mean, how am I going to get _Sam_ to wear a suit? Do you have any idea how hard it was to convince him to come at all?"

"What about you, Angel?" Nudge asks, poking her side. "Crushing on any cute guys?"

Angel's cheeks turn red with embarrassment. "Not really," she laughs nervously.

I look to the corner of the gym where a bunch of the skaters are whispering.

"Okay. Is Principal Walker an idiot or genius, punishing us with homecoming committee?" Tess asks.

"Oh please, you give my mom _way_ too much credit," Sam answers. "She didn't think this up to _torture_ us, she thinks it'll 'make us better people.'" He spits out the last part like it actually hurts him.

Fang nods, "hey… it beats wearing a neon vest and picking up trash by the highway." They all nod in agreement.

"Max!" Mara yells when she finally sees me. "You're late!"

"Sorry," I mumble. Everyone turns to look at me and I get irrationally angry at Mara for drawing so much attention to me.

"Next time, I'm reporting you to Principal Walker. Don't be late again," she warns and I can hear the skaters laughing.

Mara glances at them and sighs, "look. I know you're new, so I won't say anything _this time_. But try to avoid being late in the future." She raises her voice as she looks at the groups of people. "That goes for everyone! Homecoming is in six weeks people! And it has to be perfect."

Mara takes a breath before continuing. "As you all can see, we've got two more people joining our committee. Everyone, this is Max Ride and Dylan Hagen," she gestures in our direction as she speaks. "So, Dylan… Why don't you tell us you're favorite thing about homecoming?"

I watch him shift uncomfortably under her gaze, "I… uh, I… like the football game." Mara looks disappointed but shakes it off, looking at me expectantly. "What about you, Max?"

I think for a moment. _Maybe I should lie, give the poor girl some hope_. But I really hate that idea, because the truth is, homecoming really sucks. _But what about Mara? She's already so stressed out. Plus, I have to do this regardless, I should at least_ try _to get on her good side._

I weigh my options and groan internally when I decide to spare her feelings. "School spirit," I answer in my best cheerleader impersonation.

For the first time since I've met her, I see Mara smile. "Exactly! This is all about showing how much we love our school!"

I hear Fang's group snicker in the corner and watch the girls on the bleachers glare at them in response. "Ignore them, Max." Angel smiles up at me. "Come sit with us." Before I can argue, she grabs my arm and pulls me down next to her.

Nudge scoots over and wraps me and Angel in a hug. _This is where lying gets you, Max_. I think to myself, wishing I was with the group snickering in the corner.

"Okay everyone, back to why we're all here…" Mara says, gesturing to Brigid who claps her hands before standing up. She and Nudge each pick up a poster sized paper, holding them out in front of us. "It's time to pick the homecoming theme. Everyone will get to vote: either 'Under the Sea' or 'Happily Ever After.'"

Brigid's poster is a photoshopped picture of the gym with blue lights, fish, and coral decorations. Nudge's shows the gym with trees, butterflies, and lots roses.

The girls on the bleachers look at both posters excitedly until Maya starts yelling from the corner. "Don't we get a say?"

"I don't see any you coming up with ideas," Mara yells back.

"Here's a theme for you: '90s Retro Rave," she grins and the rest of that group nod in agreement.

Mara gasps. "We are NOT turning our homecoming into a _rave_!" she shakes her head and turns her attention back to the bleacher girls. "Okay, so… 'Under the Sea' or 'Happily Ever After'?"

"I'm voting 'Retro Rave,'" Sam says.

Mara groans, "I really don't care. If you want to waste your vote, go right ahead."

"Actually, Mara?" She looks at me curiously and I start feeling guilty for turning on her. "I don't the 'Retro' theme is so bad."

"No, not you too! Max, this isn't a joke!"

"Look, I know you've got your heart set on these two. You clearly put a lot of work into this. But they're a little over done." She looks heartbroken. "Mara, just take a second. Stop thinking about this as some underground rave… concentrate on the decorations."

She sighs, "what decorations?"

"Black lights, some neon colors, and even glow sticks."

J.J. sits up, suddenly very interested. "Do you think we could add some street art? Like banners with graffiti and stuff?"

I nod, "exactly!"

"I don't know…" Mara bites her lip nervously. "Nudge? What do you think?"

Everyone looks to Nudge expectantly. "GLOW STICKS!" she yells excitedly and everyone starts clapping and laughing.

Mara sighs, realizing she's the only one protesting. "Fine, you win. But I want the record to show, I am _strongly_ against this!"

The gym breaks off into multiple conversations at once. I stand up and walk over to Mara. "Are you okay?"

She takes a shaky breath and nods. "I'm okay. I can totally make this work," she says more to herself than me. She shakes her head and looks at the groups of people. "Anyway, now that we have our theme, we can all start decorating! Everyone, pair up!"

Instantly, people are paired up. Mara and Brigid, Nudge and Angel, J.J. and Sam, Tess and Maya. I look around and notice only four of us are left: Dylan, Fang, Kate, and myself all stand awkwardly.

Fang rolls his eyes and motions for me to go over. "Did you just want to work with me so you could slack off?" I ask when I get to the table with paint and blank sheets of paper.

He smirks. "Actually, I was going to ask you about that fight this morning."

I scoff, "if I'd known I'd get the same punishment regardless of whether or not I threw a punch, I would've hit Holden right in the nose."

He laughs and paint a weird figure on our banner. "I would love to see that."

"So, what are you in for?"

"Cutting to many classes," he grins at me. "But at least I showed up, unlike Mr. QB."

I nod, "you should've heard his excuse. 'I've had a crazy day' and 'I didn't sleep cause I was busy hooking up with my girlfriend.'" I say in a deep voice, while I drag my brush along the bottom of the page.

Fang snorts across from me. I whip my head up to stare at him. "Did you just… snort?" His face turns a shade redder and I begin laughing uncontrollably.

He rolls his eyes, "and I was just about to compliment you for standing up to the jerk."

I smile and we continue painting the banner in silence. When it's complete, take it to Mara, who looks completely shocked. "You're finished already? And it actually looks great! Go ahead and start another one!" she says, putting our banner on the ground by the bleachers.

"Actually, Mara?" Fang starts. "I was thinking, since Max and I have already finished a banner, we should make a food run for the rest of the group."

She rolls her eyes. "No way are you getting out of this that easy."

"Come on, Mara."Angel whines. "We're hungry. Besides, they probably want some alone time." She winks at me and my mouth drops.

"That's not what he meant," I look at Fang for help but he's just watching me and smirking. Like my embarrassment is the most amusing thing ever.

"I promise we'll work even harder on full bellies," Nudge puts her hands together begging.

Mara looks around, defeated. "Fine, but hurry back!"

* * *

We walk into the diner and find two empty seats at the counter. "What can I get you?" the waiter smiles at me.

"We need 6 large fries, three iced coffees, two large sodas, four vanilla, and three chocolate milkshakes to go, please."

The waiter quickly writes down the order. "That'll be $50," he says, looking at me expectantly. My mouth falls open and I reach into my pocket, pulling out a $20. Fang hands the waiter the other $30 and I give him a grateful look.

"They better be paying us back," I say after the waiter rushes into the kitchen with our order.

Fang opens his mouth, but before he can say anything, we're interrupted by a couple. "You're in our seats!" The girl says, glaring. Her black hair is pulled into a high ponytail and she's wearing a uniform for our rival school.

"Hey, look who it is," the guy laughs. "Nicky and his little girlfriend." The guy is tall with dirty blond hair, and clearly works out. He walks over and pushes the back of Fang's head.

"Yikes, is she the best you can do?" the girl giggles, pulling at my hair. I whack her hand away and glare.

"I don't think either one of them have very high standards," the guy adds.

"Oh, really?" I ask. "Then why have you been staring at my ass since you walked in?"

He looks startled for a moment, "you wish! I'm looking at my seat."

The guy reaches out to grab the back of Fang's shirt then throws him out of the seat and onto the floor. He growls in response but doesn't fight back. He grits his teeth and walks over to a booth. Not wanting to face the two jerks by myself, I follow.

"Who are they?" I ask, still glaring at the couple.

"Charles and Meredith," he says, obviously as angry as I am. "They go to Eastside High."

I nod, "what's their deal?"

"They're typical athletes. They're complete snobs who think they're better than everyone. They made my life at that school a living hell"

"What? You went to Eastside?"

He nods, "I transferred less than a year ago."

"Why'd you leave?"

He opens his mouth, then looks at me and changes his mind. "Long story. But I definitely don't miss it."

The waiter walks out of the kitchen to call out an order but it's hard to hear from our spot in the booth, especially with the music that's playing from the nearby jukebox.

"Do you think that's for us?" I ask.

He shakes his head, "our order is going to take at least 15 minutes. It's only been seven"

"It'd be nice if we could actually hear," I mumble to myself.

A new song starts playing on the jukebox. Charles jumps up, and starts yelling, "not this song again! It's the worst!"

"That's the problem with jukeboxes," Fang says. "Only people with bad taste actually use them."

I'm suddenly struck with an idea and look up at Fang. He has a mysterious grin on his face and I know we're thinking the same thing. We both slide out of the booth and walk nonchalauntly over to the machine.

"I've got three quarters, you?" Fang says, pulling change out of his pockets.

I reach into my purse and pull out a handful, "seven."

"Alright, ladies choice. What song should we play?"

"It's a Small World," I grin.

"Wow, that's just evil… you know, we'll have to listen to it until our food is ready…" Fang says nervously.

"It's so worth it," I laugh and push the button. We turn and walk back to our booth.

It plays the first time: Meredith and Charles roll their eyes.

It plays the second time: They look at us.

It plays the third time: Meredith starts to squirm.

It plays the fourth time: Charles jumps up and storms out, glaring at us as he goes.

Meredith isn't far behind. As soon as their gone, Fang and I bust out laughing. We stand up and walk back to our seats at the counter.

"That was great!" I laugh, tears forming in my eyes.

"Did you see her face?" Fang's holding his sides.

Our laughter is cut short by the waiter. "Order for Max!" Fang and I stand up, grabbing handfuls of to-go bags and walking toward the door.

Just as we're opening the door, 'It's a Small World' starts playing for the fifth time. "Who fucked with the jukebox?!" the waiter yells.

I cover my mouth to contain the giggles until we're safe in my car.

* * *

We get back to the gym and start handing out fries and drinks. I carefully hide my chocolate milkshake under the bleachers so the greedy vultures can't steal it. "Hey! You guys owe us like $4 each!"

They all nod and hand us some cash. I give Fang $26 and put the other stack of sixteen $1 bills in my purse.

We all spend the next two hours painting banners. By the time we're done, my hand feels like it's about to fall off.

"That's all for today, we'll meet again same time next Tuesday!" Mara says, and everyone sighs in relief.

"Wait!" J.J. yells as we start for the exit. "I want to get a picture of everyone holding a banner! For the yearbook!"

Brigid, Maya, and Tess have already left, and Sam is standing off to the side, leaving seven of us to hold up the banner.

J.J. looks at the picture and frowns. "Are you sure you don't want to be in the picture, Sam?" she looks disappointedly at her boyfriend.

"Babe, we talked about this. I'm not really a yearbook kind of guy," he gives her a small hug, takes her hand, and leads her out of the gym.

* * *

In the parking lot, I find Ella standing by Dylan's car. "Hey, what's up?"

She looks at me, startled. "Max, you gotta get out of here. Hide in your car or something."

I look at her, confused. "What's wrong?"

"See you girls tomorrow," Dylan says from behind me. He's just about to get into his car when Ella runs up and grabs his arm.

"Actually, I wanted to ask you something!"

"Sure, what's going on?"

She takes a deep breath, then blurts the question out. "Wouldyouliketogooutwithmesometime?"

He and I share an uncertain look. "I'm sorry, what?"

She closes her eyes and tries again, "would you… like to go out… with me?"

* * *

A/N: Four chapters in less than two weeks.

So, what did you think of the chapter? Too much FAX? Not enough?

Should Dylan and Ella go out? And should Dylan forgive Holden?

Comment below, suggestions welcome!

Check back for Chapter Five on Thursday!


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter Five**

She closes her eyes and tries again, "would you… like to go out… with me?"

Dylan looks at her in shock. "Oh… um. I'm sorry, Ella…" he answers, rubbing the back of his neck.

We're all silent for a minute, and the tension becomes incredibly awkward. "Maybe I should give you two some privacy," I offer, shifting uncomfortably.

"I think it's a little late for that, Max." Dylan responds, his eyes avoiding Ella's.

"I'm sorry. I just felt like this was my only shot and I was afraid I would lose my nerve if I didn't go for it." Ella explains, her voice shaking. "But, maybe that would have been better."

"No, it's okay. I get it… but Lissa and I broke up less than 24 hours ago."

The silence becomes more and more unbearable. "Are you okay, Ella?"

"No," she laughs bitterly. "But I will be."

"Don't get me wrong Ella, you're really great. I'm just not ready for a new relationship."

"So... do you think this would have gone differently if I had given you more time?"

Dylan runs a hand through his hair, "maybe. But I think I'll always see you as a friend…" Ella looks miserable. "I'm not saying that to hurt you, I just think it's better if I'm completely honest."

"It's okay. I figured this would happen… I just didn't want to keep wondering 'what if?'"

"You really are great, Ella… it's just…"

"No, it's okay. You shouldn't apologize for not feeling the same way. I want to be with someone who really wants to be with me," she gives him a reassuring smile.

"Look, I know things are a little awkward right now. But I'd really like to hang out more - as friends. If that's okay," Dylan says.

Ella nods, "sure."

"Great... I'll see you in class tomorrow," he waves and climbs into his car.

Ella and I watch as he pulls out of the parking lot. As soon as he's out of view, Ella breaks down crying.

"I'm so proud of you, Ella!" I say, wrapping her in a hug.

"For what? I just humiliated myself," she sobs.

"I know it took a lot of courage to do that. It's hard for anyone to tell their crush how they feel. Especially when they're as shy as you."

"Thanks, but I feel like a complete idiot."

"Are you gonna be okay driving home?" I ask.

She shakes her head, "I'm walking. My mom needed the car for work. She won't be home until late."

Ella starts crying again and I rub her shoulders. "Why don't you come to my house for dinner? My dad's making _enchiladas_ ," I offer.

She looks up at me, "enchiladas are literally my favorite food ever."

"Then it's settled," I smile.

* * *

We pull up to my house and walk inside. "Dad!" I yell.

No response. "He's probably getting groceries." I pull out my phone and shoot him a text: _Hey dad, I hope it's okay but I invited my friend Ella over for dinner._

I put my phone away and walk Ella to my room. My bed is one of those cool ones that have space for a desk underneath. I have a bookshelf full of science fiction and a dresser that's covered in photographs of me and my mom.

"I'm going to get a drink, do you want anything?" I ask.

"A water would be nice."

I nod and head into the kitchen. I open the refrigerator and pull out two water bottles. When I walk back into the room, I see Ella holding a picture of my mom on her graduation day.

She looks up at me with a soft smile, "you look just like her."

I feel a pang in my chest but brush it off. "Thank you, here's your water."

"Thanks. Do you mind if I use the bathroom to clean my face?"

"Not at all, first door on the left."

She nods and walks out of the room. I take this opportunity to change out of my jeans and into some sweatpants, then climb onto my bed.

"So, how does it look?" Ella asks.

If I'm being honest, her eyes were still red and it's clear she's been crying but instead of saying that, I give her a smile and a thumbs up. "You look great!"

She rolls her eyes and sits in my rolly chair, pushing herself around the room.

"Are you feeling any better?" I ask.

She continues spinning, "a little. This chair is definitely helping."

I laugh, "that's good."

"It just sucks, you know? Like, I knew he was the football star who _just_ got dumped, but I had to take the shot, right?" she looks at me expectantly.

"Definitely, at least you know for sure. And now, you can move on."

Ella makes a face, "move on? To who? I've imagined my future so many times, and it always had Dylan in it."

"He didn't die, Ella. You two are still friends."

She sighs, "I know. But it's really not the same."

I nod, "you know what you need?"

"What?"

"A new activity!"

"Um… like a sport?"

"Something athletic or artistic. Just something fun to look forward to."

Ella nods, thinking. "But I'm not good around new people."

"Well, we can sign up for something together. Then, you'll have at least one friend with you."

"I guess… what were you thinking?"

I bite my lip, knowing she'll hate the idea. "Actually, I was hoping to try out for the football team… but if you don't want to, we can do something else."

"I don't know, Max… I don't want Dylan to think I'm stalking him or something…"

"That won't happen, you agreed to be friends. Plus, it'll be obvious you're there for me, not him." I encourage.

"But… won't it be awkward?"

"Actually, I think the _more_ time you spend together, the _less_ awkward you'll feel. Besides, you're clearly athletic." Ella still looks uneasy. "But we can do something else if you really don't feel up to it."

She sighs, "do you think there's something else I could do to help the team, without playing? Like being an assistant or water girl?"

I grin, "totally! I'm sure Coach Mark could use the extra help!"

She nods, "okay. Then let's do that."

"Thanks, Ella! I'm so excited."

I hear the front door open, "Max! I'm home!" my dad yells.

I climb off my bed and walk into the kitchen followed my Ella.

"Hey, dad. This is Ella."

He sets down the groceries, wipes his hands on his shirt, then offers Ella a handshake. "Nice to meet you. Max told me enchiladas are your favorite so I picked up some extra ingredients."

"Oh, you didn't have to do that," Ella says.

"Don't be silly, we haven't had anyone over since we moved in. This is a special occasion," my dad laughs. "So, how was school?"

"Great! I joined the homecoming committee…" which isn't a lie, just not the whole truth. "And Ella and I decided to join the football team!"

"That's awesome, Max. I'm so proud of you!"

I grin and Ella smiles nervously next to me.

* * *

After dinner, Ella and I head into my room to hang out. Suddenly, her phone buzzes in her pocket. She pulls it out and frowns.

"What's wrong?"

Ella shrugs, putting her phone in her pocket. "My mom can't get off work until midnight."

"Did you talk to her about Dylan?" I ask.

"No, she's already so stressed. I don't want to bother her with any more problems. But I should get home. Could you give me a ride?"

"Are you sure you want to go home? You shouldn't be alone right now."

"It's okay. I'm used to it," she looks down sadly.

"You should stay over. We'll have tons of fun!"

Ella looks up smiling, "are you sure you don't mind?"

"Of course not! It'll be great," I say.

"Thank you, I really appreciate it."

I change into some pjs and give Ella a pair to borrow. We spend a few hours talking, listening to music, and playing _Clue_.

"This has been so much fun," Ella laughs. "What are we going to do next?"

I look at the clock, 1 AM. "Um actually, I was thinking we should probably sleep."

She looks disappointedly at her phone. "Well, we do have class in six hours…."

* * *

The rest of the week is uneventful until Friday. When the final bell rings, I run to the football field and find Ella waiting nervously.

"You can change your mind, we can find something else to try out for." I say.

She shakes her head 'no' but looks like might pass out.

"Good afternoon, students. My name is Coach Mark," he introduces. "I'm excited to see what each of you can do. I've asked three of our varsity players to help me out," he motions to Dylan, Holden, and Ari.

"I'm the running back and team captain," Ari starts. "The big homecoming game is less than six weeks away and we need players that will help us beat Eastside High!"

Coach Mark looks at his clipboard and calls out a name. We all sit back and watch the poor freshman. When he tries to throw, the ball barely goes three feet. When Holden throws him the ball, he screams and ducks. And when he tries to tackle Ari, he falls flat on his face.

"Good effort," Coach Mark yells as the kid runs full speed off the field.

"Maybe he would do better on the track team," I whisper to Ella.

This continues until they finally reach my name: "Maximum Ride!"

"Wish me luck," I say before putting on my helmet and running onto the field. We run a few plays, Coach has me throw, catch, run, and even tackle Ari (which was pretty fun). I think I did okay, despite Holden's sloppy throw.

I walk over to the water cooler and see him trying to show off to kids interested in the kicker position. "It's basically the easiest position," he says. "All you do is put the ball here and kick." He runs up to the ball and kicks it, but it barely makes it five yards. The kids laugh and Holden becomes furious.

"I don't have to put up with this. In fact, I won't. Ella, you want to be coach's little assistant? You can teach these losers. I'm out of here," he throws the ball at Ella and walks to the locker room. She holds the ball and walks over to the group of kids.

"First, you need to put the ball on the ground with the laces facing away from you. Then you walk back and to the side of the ball. Focus on where you want the ball to go, and kick." The ball sails over everyone's heads and lands in the end zone.

We all turn to look at Ella and her cheeks turn dark red. "So… who wants to go first?" she asks, turning her attention back to the kids.

I start walking toward the locker room to shower and see Coach Mark writing on his clipboard. _I really hope he didn't miss Ella's kick_.

* * *

As soon as the final bell rings on Monday, I rush out of class and down the hall to the bulletin board where Coach said he would post the results.

A large crowd has already formed, everyone fighting to see the results (apparently, all of the activities posted their tryout results here). I scan the hallway for Ella but hear someone calling my name before I can find her.

"Max!" Dylan yells over the other students. "Where have you been? This line is crazy!"

"I just got out of class. How did you get here so fast?"

"That's not important," he waves me off. "Did you see the list?"

"No! Do you already know? Did I make the team?"

* * *

A/N: Don't you just love cliffhangers?

I honestly want to post more frequently but I think it's good to pace yourself.

Anyway, hope you enjoyed the chapter. Sorry I didn't incorporate all of your suggestions.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter Six**

"Have you see it? Did I make the team?"

"Check it yourself!" Dylan grabs my arm and forces his way to the front.

I scan the page for my name: MAXIMUM RIDE _ RUNNING BACK. I'm just about to start celebrating when I notice another name: ELLA MARTINEZ _ KICKER. I turn around and start calling out for Ella. I finally find her at the back of the crowd, pressed against the lockers. "Ella! Have you seen the board yet?" I ask excited.

"Are you nuts? Look at that crowd! There's no way I'm getting into that," she shakes her head then looks back at me. "Did you make the team?"

"Yeah, I'm the running back. But I'm not the only one who made the team," I grin at her and she is clearly confused. "Guess who just got promoted to kicker!"

Her jaw drops and her eyes grow huge. "Are you joking?"

"No! Coach Mark must have seen that kick! I'm so happy for you!"

"Thanks! I'm really excited… and nervous."

Our laughing is interrupted when I feel a hand on my shoulder. I spin around, coming face-to-face with Fang.

"Congratulations on making the team, sorry I forgot to buy you a card," he smirks.

"You know, it's sometimes hard to tell if you're being serious or sarcastic." I say, crossing my arms over my chest.

"Oh, I'm definitely being sarcastic."

I roll my eyes. "Yeah, yeah. You're 'too cool for school' we're all very impressed."

"Sounds like you've got me pegged," Fang puts his hands in his pockets. "Of course… if you wanted to know me, you could always hang out with me and my friends at lunch."

I look at him in surprise, "are you still being sarcastic?"

"I'm actually being genuine this time," he laughs nervously. "If you want to hang out, meet me in the parking lot after third period."

I open my mouth to respond but he's already walking down the hallway. Ella grabs my arm and pulls me around the corner. "Omg… did he just… are you gonna go?"

"I don't know… I want to." I answer, still looking down the hall.

She pokes my side laughing."You like him, don't you? Is this a date?"

I snap my head to look at her. "What? No— we're just hanging out. His friends are going to be there…"

"If you say so…" she winks at me and walks outside.

* * *

I wake up Tuesday morning and go through my usual routine. I put my hair in a bun, brush my teeth and get dressed. I pull on a tight black crop top, black ankle boots, and a black mini skirt covered white orchid flowers.

I pull into the parking lot and walk to homeroom. Ella runs up to me in the hallway, almost bulldozing through the freshmen.

"Max! That skirt is so cute! Anyway, are you excited for your _lunch date_ ," she says, wiggling her eyebrows at the last part.

I roll my eyes at her, "it's not that serious, Ella."

"Fang and Maxie sitting in a tree—" I throw my hand over her mouth.

"Stop that," I laugh as we walk the rest of the way to homeroom.

* * *

After third period, I walk outside to the parking lot. I look around for Fang and suddenly feel nervous. _This is so stupid. Why did I think wearing a skirt would be a good idea? I probably look so stupid. I shouldn't even care. Ugh._ I continue yelling at myself internally when the back of my neck prickled. I quickly spun around.

"Damn it, Fang! Will you _quit_ that?"

He chuckles, clearly amused. "Why are you so jumpy? Do I make you nervous?"

I snort, "you wish." I take a breath and look at him expectantly. "So, where does the great _Fang_ spend his lunch? Underground club? Skate park? A bar?"

"Yep, you caught me. Why don't you hop on my motorcycle and find out?"

My mouth drops and I start stuttering. "I don't… I mean, I can't just… I have to…"

He starts laughing, "relax. I'm just messing with you."

He grabs my hand and pulls me to the side parking lot no one ever uses. As we get closer, I start to recognize the group: Tess is recording Sam while he practices tricks on his board and Star is messing with the phone that's hooked up to an amp.

"Look who finally showed up," Star says when she sees Fang.

"And he brought some fresh meat," Tess laughs.

Fang grins at his friends, "go easy on her. Max is a little sensitive," he pats my head and I give him a death glare.

"I don't know, Fang." Sam says. "She looks like she's about to tear your head off."

"Yeah, Fang. You don't wanna mess with me," I growl and elbow him in the ribs, hard enough to knock the wind out of him.

"I like her," Star grins at me.

"Yeah, I was afraid we were gonna have to deal with another 'bad boy dates a good girl' thing. Like J.J. and Sam," Tess says, giving Sam a pointed look.

"Actually, _Tess_ ," he glares. "J.J. and I are very happy together. Oh, sorry. I don't think you've never experienced it. Maybe you should try it sometime."

Tess rolls her eyes, "could you be any more boring?"

"Whatever you two. It's time to grill the new girl and tell her all of Fang's deep dark secrets," Star laughs wickedly.

He tenses up next to me, "um… do I get a say in this?"

Tess snorts, "obviously not." She and Star each grab one of my arms and pull me to the side.

"So… it looks like you two are getting pretty close. Are you dating?" Star asks.

"No… why would do you… I mean does he think we're…?" My face heats up as I struggle to form a sentence.

Star and Tess share a look, before turning to me. "We thought so," Star smirks.

"Look, Max… we like you. But we have to warn you, watch out. Fang has some serious walls. I mean, we've been friends with him since he transferred and still don't really _know_ him."

"You're not the first person who's tried to date him… but it never ends well."

"What happened?" I ask nervously.

They share another look, "it's not really our place…" Star answers.

"We just want to protect you. And him."

"What do you mean 'protect him'?" I ask.

"Everyone has a weakness," Star whispers.

"Okay… thanks," I say. They nod and we walk back over to the boys.

Fang is recording Sam while he tries to jump over a pile of rocks on his skateboard. "You gonna try next?" I ask, sitting next to Fang on the curb.

"Not today. These are my best jeans and I'd rather not tear them up."

Sam walks toward us, holding his board. "What about you? Wanna give it a shot?"

"Yeah, sure. I'm a pro," I lie. Honestly though, I haven't skated in years.

"Okay, _Tony Hawk_. Let's see what you got." Sam smirks, handing me the board.

I set it down and start heading toward the pile. Before I can even attempt the jump, I feel the board go out from under my feet. I wave my arms, desperately trying to regain my balance with no luck. I close my eyes and prepare for the impact.

"Gotcha!"

I open my eyes and see Fang. "You… caught me?" I ask in surprise.

He helps me up and we dust ourselves off. "It's not a big deal," he shrugs.

I glance down and notice his jeans are torn at the knees. I cover my mouth, "your jeans…"

He looks down, rubbing the back of his neck. "Yeah, you were moving really fast… I had to slide to catch you."

"I'm so sorry, Fang."

"Don't be. I was getting tired of these anyway," he lies, waving it off.

"Fang…" I start. He meets my eyes but before either one of us can say anything, the bell rings.

"I… We should…" he clears his throat. "We should get to class." He turns to grab his stuff.

"Since when do you care about getting to class on time?" Sam calls after him.

Fang doesn't respond, just rushes into the nearest building.

We all stand silent for a minute until Tess speaks up. "Well that was… _interesting_."

"Yeah," I whisper. My heart is still pounding from the near fall.

* * *

After school ends, I rush to the locker room and find Ella waiting.

"Max! Look at these uniforms!" She says, holding her jersey over her chest.

I open my new locker and find my uniform and helmet, both with a big 05. "What number did you get?"

"12! What about you?"

I pull the jersey over my head, then turn around to show her.

We grab our helmets and head out to the field where Dylan and the rest of the team are waiting.

"You two look good in uniform," Dylan smiles.

"Thanks." Ella and I say in unison.

"Alright team! Before we get to practice, a yearbook photographer is here to take a few pictures." Coach Mark says, gesturing to J.J. "She's looking for action shots so everybody line up and play your hardest!"

Holden walks up to J.J., "you're gonna want to keep the camera on me." He winks and she glares in return.

We run a few drills but Holden rarely throws the ball to me or Dylan. After an hour of this, Dylan loses it and starts yelling, "how am I supposed to get better if you keep ignoring me?!"

Holden scoffs, "everyone already thinks you're the best."

"Holden!" Dylan glares.

"Fine. Go long!"

Dylan runs down the field and Holden throws the ball full force. It flies through the air, sailing right over Dylan's head.

"You see what I have to work with?" Holden complains. "I'm doing these amazing throws but my receivers can't catch them!"

"Are you crazy?" a player I don't recognize yells. "The ball went 20 feet over his head! No one could have caught that!"

"He could've jumped," Holden mumbles.

"Or you could just learn to throw on target," I snap.

He glares at me, "how's this for 'on target'?"

He grabs another ball and throws it full force at my face. I catch it, but the force knocks the wind out of me.

"Wow! Nice catch, Max!" I hear Coach Mark yell from the other side of the field.

Holden scoffs, "it was my throw."

"Are you serious? You could have really hurt someone!" Dylan yells, getting in Holden's face.

He rolls his eyes, "I was just messing around."

J.J. clears her throat. "I think I've got enough photos… so I'm just gonna head out."

Before she leaves, she runs over to show me a picture.

"I got it just as you caught the ball!" J.J. laughs.

"That's pretty cool," I answer. But truthfully, I look like a complete mess. The catch looks great on camera but my face is sweaty and my hair is everywhere.

After practice, Coach Mark calls Dylan and Holden to the side. They argue for a few minutes until Holden storms off. I run up to an annoyed Dylan.

"Are you okay? What happened?" I ask.

"Coach basically told Holden to get his act together. He tried to claim that you and I were ganging up on him so coach said we all need to work out our personal issues before the game Friday."

"Good luck with that."

He nods and I pat his arm. He walks away to join the rest of the guys and I follow Ella into the girl's locker room to shower.

* * *

The next day, Ella and I decide to eat lunch in the courtyard. Tensions between Dylan and Holden were making the table way too uncomfortable and Fang didn't come to school today.

"Hey, Max?" Ella asks nervously.

"What's up?"

"Do you think things will calm down before practice later?"

I shrug. "I hope so, but I'd really rather talk about something else."

I take a bite out of my pizza when the cafeteria doors slam open. Ella and I look up to see Holden walking toward us. We both tense up but he storms past us and up to another table. We watch as he approaches a table with Ratchet, Maya, Kate, and Iggy. He lays on the table and steals a chip off of Ratchet's tray.

Maya starts yelling about stealing food but Holden just laughs. "What are you gonna do about it? I'm twice your size, _sweetie_."

"You wouldn't dare!" she yells, her face bright red with anger.

"Knock it off, Holden!" I yell from my seat.

He sits up, glaring. "No one asked you, Max! Stop sticking up for these nerds, we both I could take you in a fight."

"I dare you."

"Nah, that wouldn't be a very fair fight."

"You're right," Ella adds. "She'd kick your ass."

"Oh, yeah? How do you figure, blondy?"

"Well, there are six of us…" Ella motions around. "And only one of you."

Holden scoffs, "I could take _any_ of you."

"Maybe individually," I say. "But there's no way you could take us all at once."

His face drops as he looks around at all of glaring at him. "You know what? I don't need to take this! See ya, losers!" Holden stands up and storms back inside.

"That was great, Ella! I can't believe you stood up to him like that!"

"He wouldn't have left if you hadn't stepped in," Ella says modestly.

"I don't know, I think you really scared him."

"I think we make a pretty good team," she grins.

"Yeah, you do." Ella and I turn to see Iggy standing behind us. "Hey, Ella."

"Oh, hi." Ella answers.

"What's up, Iggy?" I ask.

"I just came over to say… I thought it was really… awesome! How you stood up to Holden like that," He says nervously.

"Thanks," Ella smiles.

Iggy shifts awkwardly and opens his mouth, but doesn't say anything. I laugh, "something you wanna say, Iggy?"

"Oh, um… I'll just… I'll see— I mean, I'll talk to you later."

He turns and rushes back to his seat. A second later, Maya walks over smirking.

"Sorry about him," she nods to Iggy. "What he was trying to ask was if you wanted to come sit with us?"

"Sure!" Ella says, grabbing her tray and standing up.

"Welcome to the fun table!" Ratchet says.

"Where should we sit?" I ask. The tables are set up with four benches surrounding the table. Ratchet, Maya, Kate, and Iggy are each on their own bench.

"Max should sit next to me!" Kate says with sly smile.

I set my tray down next to Kate and watch Iggy make room for Ella. His face turns bright red when she sits next to him.

"So Kate, why aren't you and Iggy sitting with the band?"

"Gazzy has been a nightmare to work with! He isn't listening to anyone's suggestions about what song to play at halftime during the football game so Iggy and I walked out."

"Gazzy? But he's usually so sweet!" Ella says.

"I'm pretty sure being the student director has gone to his head. It's been like a war zone in there. At one point, I was pretty sure Gazzy was gonna tear Iggy's head off. Plus, I've been missing my _LOL_ team."

"What's _LOL_?" I ask.

" _League of Legends_!" Ratchet yells excitedly.

I look around, still confused.

"It's a competitive MOBA with persistent elements of MMORPG's," Iggy explains.

"Huh?"

Ella laughs. "Okay, so basically it's a computer game where you battle with your team to fight an enemy team to destroy towers and then destroy the enemy base."

"Have you played?" Iggy asks, stunned.

"No, but I've been wanting to."

"I just had the best idea _ever_!" Kate yells. "Max and Ella should join our team!"

"Kate! I told you, no noobs! I don't want to mess up our win record!" Maya shouts, outraged.

Ratchet elbows her in the ribs, his eyes darting between Ella and Iggy.

"Oh," she says. "What I meant was, we could really use two more players. We would love to have you on the team."

"Actually, we're all meeting in the computer lab after school today if you want to join us. Right, Iggy?"

"Oh, right! Sure, if you want to." Iggy says.

"I'd love to join the team," I smile.

"Me too!" Ella says excitedly.

"Great! This is going to be so much fun," Kate claps her hands.

* * *

After school, I walk into the computer lab and see Ratchet, Maya, Kate, and Iggy but no sign of Ella.

"Hey, guys."

"Max!" Kate waves me over. "We need to talk strategy."

I join her at a small table with Ratchet and Maya.

"Are you guys sure you don't need my help?" Iggy asks from across the room.

"Don't worry about it! Just keep trying to fix the wifi," Ratchet yells back.

"Okay, Max. Ratchet messed with the internet router so Iggy will be distracted while we talk," Maya whispers.

"You messed up the school wifi?!" I whisper-yell.

Ratchet shrugs. "Everyone's already gone home. Besides, it shouldn't take him more than an hour to fix it."

"You do know the _real_ reason we invited you and Ella here, right?"

"Because Iggy has a major crush on Ella."

"Exactly!" Kate grins. "And _we've_ got a plan!"

"We told Ella to get here thirty minutes later than everyone else so the only seat left will be next to Iggy," Maya explains.

"Then, when the game starts, we're going to tell Iggy and Ella to go for the inhibitors while the rest of us go after the Nexus," Ratchet adds.

 _A/N: I have never actually played but from my research… Inhibitors are structures that, when destroyed, create a powerful super minion that can lead the charge on the enemy nexus. The Nexus is in the center of the base. Destroying it results in winning the game. Champions are basically the avatars. Turrets are defense structures._

"But in reality, we're just going to let ourselves get killed," Kate continues.

"I'm sitting this round out," Maya finishes. "It's a five player game, and if I let myself get killed, it'll be super obvious that we're up to something."

"After we're out of the picture, it'll be up to Iggy to save Ella," Ratchet says.

"I'm sorry, but how is he going to do that? He's _blind_! And this game seems impossible to win, even with an entire team!"

"Trust us, Iggy's been playing since we were kids. We don't know how he does it, but he's in the top ten percent players in the country!" Kate laughs.

"Wow! That's kind of scary… and really impressive!" I say.

"Hi. I hope it's okay that I'm here early," Ella says from the doorway.

We all jump up in surprise and share a look.

"Oh, it's fine…" Maya responds.

"We're just waiting for Iggy to fix the router," I say.

"Speaking of," Ratchet says. "How's it coming, Igs?"

"One second… Got it!"

We all take our seats and wait for the game to load.

"Alright, Iggy. You and Ella take out the inhibitors, the rest of us will head for the Nexus." Maya instructs.

"You got it."

"Ella, stick with Iggy!" Ratchet adds.

"No problem."

We watch Iggy and Ella's champions run toward the nearest inhibitor while the rest of us run straight for the base. We're surrounded by minions and a champion from the other team.

"Who is _BabyFarkZax_?" I ask, looking at the champion from the other team. They're running in circles, attacking their own minions.

"Not sure. They must be new," Ratchet answers.

"Focus on taking out the Nexus!" Iggy yells. "They're obviously not going to give you much trouble."

Ratchet is killed by a turret while trying to destroy it. Kate is killed by an enemy champion while attacking their base. And I'm easily killed by minions because I couldn't figure out the controls. And they were both able to take out three of the enemy champions so Iggy and Ella only had to fight two.

"How did you know how to do all of that?" Iggy asks Ella after they win the game. "I thought you said you've never played!"

Ella blushes. "Well, I've watched a lot of streams. I told you, I've been wanting to play for a while."

"You're welcome to play with us any time!" Maya says.

"That was so much fun," Ella laughs. "Can we play again?"

"Definitely!" Kate smiles. "Max, you in?"

"Actually, I'm good. I don't want to ruin your win record," I say.

* * *

Thursday after school, Ella and I walk onto the field for practice.

"Do you think Dylan and Holden will be able to play today?" Ella asks.

"Based on the tension in homeroom this morning? I'm gonna have to say 'no.'" I say as we walk over to Dylan. "Are you okay?"

"Not really," he answers. "Holden has been delivering insults through Devin."

"That's it!" I grab Dylan's arm and drag him across the field. "Look, Holden. I know you pretty much hate us, but you need to put that aside when it comes to football."

"Oh, yeah? Why should I? You two are the ones making my life a living hell," he glares between Dylan and I.

"Because… If you think I'm making your life hard now, just wait." I glare back.

"Did you just threaten me?!"

"I don't think you want to find out."

Holden scoffs, "fine. I'll give you and Dylan another shot… on one condition."

"What do you want?" Dylan asks.

He turns, grinning. "You have to admit that Lissa and I should have been together all along."

"Holden!" I yell.

"It's okay, Max. I need to do this for the team," Dylan frowns. "Holden… you and Lissa… should have been together all along."

"Nice," he grins smugly.

"Does this mean you'll be a team player tomorrow?" I growl.

"Sure. You play your best, I'll play my best, no problem."

"Yeah… no problem," Dylan whispers.

* * *

A/N: So much happened in this chapter… maybe _too_ much?

If any of you play _LOL_ , let me know if I messed up any of the details. I've never really played…

Can you believe I still have nine chapters left?

Anyway, what'd you think of this chapter? Check back for more on Thursday!


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter Seven**

Tonight is the first game of the season and I can honestly say, I am more nervous than I have ever been. I'm standing on the football field with the rest of the team looking at the hundreds of students and parents that are packed into the stands. We've only had four practices and most of them were spent fighting!

"Wow… that's a lot of people," Ella says.

"Is your mom here?"

"No, she has to work."

I put my hand on her shoulder, "I'm sorry. I'll ask my dad to take pictures to show her later."

"That would be really great," she smiles. "Thank you, Max."

I nod and walk over to the stands where my dad is waving his arms like a mad man. "Hey, Maxie!" he yells.

"I'm really glad you could come, dad."

"Like I'd miss my little girl's first game."

I roll my eyes but smile. "I was wondering if you could get some shots of Ella for her mom. She had to work—"

"Say no more, I'm on it." He gives me a thumbs up. "So, how excited are you? Like… 'trip to Disney' or 'big exam'?"

"Well, I'm definitely excited… but I'm also super nervous."

"Don't worry about it, you'll be great! And if you're not, you can try even harder next time!"

"Thanks, dad. That really helps."

"Oh, I think I should get out of here. Looks like I'm not the only one who wants to talk to you," he nods to Fang who's standing to the side.

When my dad leaves, he walks up with his hands in his jacket pockets.

"What are you doing here?" I ask.

He shrugs, "just thought I'd come wish you luck."

"I hope you didn't come just for me," I smirk.

"Don't flatter yourself too much. I just figured, you're one of the few people I can actually stand on the homecoming committee. And if you're into this, it might be worth checking out."

"Uh huh," I nod. "Well, I think it's sweet you came all the way out here to 'check it out'."

He rolls his eyes and pushes my shoulder lightly, "whatever. Shouldn't you be out there already?"

I glance over my shoulder at my team then back at Fang. "Thanks for coming."

"By the way," he says as I turn to leave. "You look good in that uniform."

I open my mouth to thank him but am interrupted my Ella. "Max! It's time to go."

I wave goodbye to Fang and run over to the bench. We all watch as Ella kicks off the ball to start the game.

Soon, we have possession of the ball. My team and I line up against Redwood's defense.

"Ready, Max?" Dylan asks.

"Let's go!"

The center snaps the football and Holden pitches it to me. I catch the ball and sprint downfield. I hear coach yelling for me to run. I quickly weave between Redwood players as the end zone draws nearer and nearer.

 _Almost there, Max. You're so close._ I turn my head and see a Redwood player charging after me, catching up fast.

"You can't outrun me, _girl_." he calls after me.

"Stiff arm him, Max!" I hear Dylan yell.

I do as he says, the player falls to the ground right before I come up on the endzone.

"No!" he yells.

"Go, Max!" Dylan and Ella shout.

I run into the endzone and score our first touchdown.

"Oh my gosh! I did it!"

My teammates run up to me, cheering.

"You were so fast! I can't believe it!" Ella yells.

"Yeah, she was _okay_." Holden offers.

Unfortunately, that was the only touchdown we scored. The game was going great, Holden and Dylan were working together… until Dylan tripped running with the ball.

After that, Holden refused to pass to him… even when he was the only one open. Things continued to spiral out of control.

By halftime, the score was 42-7. That's when _everything_ fell apart… Holden and Dylan were on the sidelines, screaming back and forth. Then the band came out, split in half with each side playing a drastically different song.

"What are they doing?" I ask out loud.

"Iggy and Gazzy couldn't decide on a song, so Principal Walker said they should each play their own song on opposite sides of the field," Ari explains.

"I can't believe they actually did that!"

"Oh, no!" Ella yells, pointing to Iggy.

He and Gazzy are starting to march dangerously close to each other. Kate drops her instrument and starts yelling for them to stop. But she's too late: they crash into each other, everyone stops, and all we can hear is the unpleasant honk of their instruments.

They break out into an argument in the middle of the field and the crowd begins to 'boo' from the stands.

Finally, Dr. Rosen storms onto the field. "Off the field, now! This game has already had enough problems!"

The band leaves the field with their heads down. I look to Ella, who's covering her face. "Can we go home yet?" she asks, on the verge of crying.

"I wish we could," I groan in response. "I didn't expect our first game to be _perfect_ , but this is ridiculous!"

"Maybe it's a good thing my mom didn't come," she sighs. "I doubt they'll even need me at this point."

* * *

By the fourth quarter, the crowd is completely fed up. Groups of them stand to leave and we can see the cheerleaders panicking.

Brigid starts barking orders to the rest of the girls and they get in position, looking nervous. They start doing a new routine. Brigid and Angel are simultaneously thrown in the air, both attempting a complicated flip. Angel sticks the landing, but Brigid jumps too early. The cheerleaders lifting her are unprepared and don't launch her high enough.

Brigid falls to the ground with a sickening crack and begins screaming in pain. She's instantly surrounded by a crowd of students. Everyone is talking over each other, trying to get a look. Angel is in the corner, tears streaming down her face.

I push my way to the front and yell, "get back! Give her some room!"

They all quiet down a little and back away.

"Thanks, Max." she says, obviously miserable.

Gazzy runs up, holding an ice pack. "Here, Brigid."

"I think it's broken," J.J. says.

"I called an ambulance," Mara adds. Brigid glares back.

The paramedics arrive a few minutes later, grab Brigid, and take off for the hospital. The crowd is left in awkward silence, unsure what to do.

"Alright, everyone. We still have a game to finish," Coach Mark yells halfheartedly.

"This is the worst day ever," Ella mumbles.

* * *

We lose to Redwood, 62 - 7 and everyone is disappointed. Except for Holden, who is pissed. He throws his helmet and begins yelling at _everyone_ : players, band members, cheerleaders, the other team, even people in the crowd.

"You ruined my game!" he screams.

"You're game? _You're_ the reason we lost! If you'd just followed the play, we could've won!" I yell back.

"All of those plays required me to throw to Dylan and you saw what happened when he had the ball!" he argues.

"Well, playing alone obviously didn't work out too well, did it?"

"I don't have to listen to this! I'm out of here," he turns and storms off the field.

I glare after him. Just then, I feel a tap on my shoulder. I turn to see Nudge standing next to a crying Angel and worried looking Star.

"Hey, Max? I just got a call from Brigid," Nudge says.

"How is she?"

"She's gonna be in the hospital all night," Star adds.

"This is all my fault," Angel cries.

"No, it's not. We told her not to do it. She knew it was a dangerous stunt," Nudge rubs Angel's shaking shoulders.

"I bet she was pretty upset."

"Brigid… she…" Star tries but her usually badass persona is completely gone.

"Well, what are we going to do?"

"Actually, Star and I are going to visit her in the hospital tomorrow… and we wanted to invite you," Nudge says. She looks back at Angel and Star trying to comfort each other. She looks back at me, her voice barely a whisper. "I'm also hoping I can convince Star to confess her feelings to Brigid."

"Shouldn't Angel be the one to go?"

Nudge laughs half-heartedly. "Have you seen her? I love Angel, but if she goes, everyone's going to focus on calming her. Plus, Brigid is still a little hostile towards her."

"Alright, I'll be there."

"Thank you, Max! I'll text you the details tonight!" Nudge squeals.

She and the other girls leave before I can even give her my number. I shake my head and walk off the field.

* * *

The next morning, I find Nudge at the hospital. She runs up, wrapping her arms around me. "I'm so glad you made it!"

I look around, "where's Star?"

"In the gift shop looking for something to give to Brigid."

"I'm a little surprised. I mean, Brigid and Tess just broke up. And Star and Tess are best friends," I say. "And Brigid is head cheerleader, Tess and Star are skaters. When do they even hang out?"

Nudge smiles, "I know. It doesn't really add up, does it? I don't know _how_ Tess and Brigid ended up together, but they seemed happy. Except, Tess was really closed off and it bothered Brigid, made her feel like she was hiding something. She'd ask questions all the time and Tess got fed up so she broke it off. Star and Tess liked Brigid at the same time, and when Star found Brigid crying in the bathroom, they hit it off."

"Is Tess okay with their relationship?"

"Definitely! She's been really cool about it."

I nod, and we stand silent for a few seconds. "Do you think we should go help Star pick out a gift?" I finally ask.

Nudge nods her head and leads me through the hospital to the gift shop. We walk in and look around at all of the stuff: clothes, stuffed animals, candy, and flowers.

"There's so much here!"

"I can't decide!" Star yells. "What if she hates it? What if she hates _me_?!"

"Whoa, Star. Slow down, she won't hate you for getting her a gift," I laugh.

"I just… I want it to be perfect," she sighs. "I hate that she got hurt. My heart broke seeing her in that much pain."

"You need to tell her how you feel," Nudge whispers.

Star looks at her horrified. "Are you crazy? No way! It's too soon after Tess."

"Don't worry, let's just start with picking a gift," I offer.

She gives me a small smile, "thanks. I really can't decide."

"Well, my vote is for the teddy bear." I say, lifting a fluffy bear off the shelf.

"Oh! Mine too! They're super cute and soft and lovable and she can keep it forever and every time she looks at it she'll think of you and it's just the best thing ever!" Nudge exclaims.

"Okay, let's do it!" Star smiles.

We buy the stuffed animal and head back to the waiting room. The longer we sit, the more Star's leg shakes.

"Everything okay over there?" I ask, motioning to her leg.

"Huh? Oh, yeah. I'm fine. I'm just nervous."

"I know we're not that close, but if you want to talk…"

She nods, "Tess has been so cool about my feelings and she says it's because I was such a good friend when they were together… but I was actually really hurt seeing them together. I don't want to make Tess feel like that."

"Well, maybe there's a reason things didn't work out for Brigid and Tess. I think you deserve the chance. Besides, Tess is the one who ended it."

"I don't know if I can do this. So many things could go wrong…"

"Do you really want to wonder 'what if'?"

Suddenly, the hospital doors fly open. We all stand as Brigid hobbles out on crutches, still in her uniform. She looks really annoyed but her face softens when she sees Star.

"Hey, Brigid. How are you?" Star asks.

"Honestly? Not great. My leg is in a _cast_ ," Brigid cries. "I won't be able to cheer for the rest of the season."

Star gives her a hug. "I know you feel really crappy right now, but I got you a teddy bear…" she laughs to herself.

"What?" Brigid asks, a small smile appearing on her face.

"It's just… I'm 'beary' happy to see you," Star bursts out laughing and Brigid joins in.

"He's really cute. Thank you, Star."

They both smile and shift awkwardly. "I was really worried about you," Star says.

Brigid smiles and pulls her in for another hug. Nudge clears her throat awkwardly and they pull apart.

"I know I said I would drive you home, but I was thinking maybe you'd rather ride Star?"

"Yeah, if you don't mind." Brigid look at Star nervously.

"Of course not! I would love to." They share a smile. "Do you want to stop for lunch too?"

"Sure, but I think I should probably change first."

They continue talking as they walk out of the hospital. After they're gone, Nudge turns to me, a huge smile on her face.

"She didn't exactly 'confess her love' but I know I saw sparks!" she says happily.

"Haha, me too. Let's head home."

* * *

I wake up Monday morning feeling like crap. I'm still sore from the game Friday, so I'm not going to get dressed up today. I decide to just wear my black yoga pants, gray hoodie, and converse. I walk into homeroom and notice the energy in the room is seriously low.

"Morning, Dylan." I greet.

He lifts his head off his desk, his eyes squinting. He gives me a small wave then drops his head back down.

"Still upset about the game?"

He keeps his head down but turns so I can hear him. "Yeah, you could say that. It wasn't the best way to start the season."

"Well, it looks like you're not the only one still bummed." I say, gesturing to the rest of the class. Most of the students are sleeping, the rest are on their phones. "This place is seriously dead."

"Max… I'm trying to sleep. Could you keep it down?" Ella says, miserable.

"Sorry, Ella." I whisper then turn back to Dylan. " _Exhibit A_."

"At least we're all miserable together," he says with a small smile.

"Hey, guys!" Holden laughs.

The class groans in response.

"I know you'll miss me, but don't worry! I'll still visit," he smiles.

"What are you going on about?" I ask, annoyed.

"This is my last day. I'm transferring to Eastside High!"

"What? What about the team?"

Holden rolls his eyes, "not my team anymore. You losers are going to need a miracle to beat us after I become their new QB!"

* * *

A/N: Last chapter was really long so I thought I'd keep this one short.

This story hasn't gotten a lot of reviews and I don't think that's a good thing. So, let me know! Do you want more/less of something?

Come back on Sunday for more!


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter Eight**

After school the next day, I head onto the football field for practice. The energy is still really low and we're all painfully aware of the fact that we no longer had a quarterback.

Coach Mark told Ari to give it a shot since he was team captain. But about halfway through practice…

"Dylan, go long!" he yells. The ball flies out of his hand but lands several yards short. "UGH!" he screams in frustration, throwing his helmet to the side.

Dylan runs up to Ari. "It's okay, you're just rusty."

"I know, but there's a reason coach switched me to running back."

"I'm starting to think we need to move you back there," Coach Mark says. "Thanks for trying, Ari. But if we're going to have any shot at beating Eastside, we're going to need everyone in their best positions.

Ari nods. "I understand, Coach. Has anyone signed up for replacement QB tryouts?"

"Not yet," he sighs. "But I'm sure we'll find someone."

"Excuse me, Coach Mark?" I ask.

"What is it, Ride?"

"Dyland and I have to get to homecoming committee."

"Right, of course. I'll see you two tomorrow."

Dylan frowns, "see ya."

* * *

A few minutes later, we enter the gym and see Mara standing in front of the homecoming committee, a huge smile on her face.

"Hi, everyone!" she greets cheerily. "Welcome to the meeting. Today, we're going to be planning Friday's pep rally and deciding what kind of music to have at the dance."

"Um… why are we planning the pep rally? I thought we were here to work on the dance?" Maya asks.

"Well, this pep rally _is_ part of the dance. We're going to use the pep rally to announce the nominees for homecoming king and queen," Mara explains. "Plus, pep rallies have been proven to boost ticket sales, so it's important we get it right."

She looks over the bleachers, and her eyes land on J.J. in the back, doodling in a notebook.

"Jennifer Joy!" Mara yells. "Pay attention."

J.J. looks up, shocked that someone used her full name. "Sorry, Mara. It just doesn't feel like the time to be worrying about homecoming with everything else that's been going on."

"Yeah, but…" I try to think of something encouraging to say. "That's what Eastside _wants_. I mean, they recruited Holden because they want to intimidate us, and we can't let them."

"Exactly! And it's our job to boost school spirit!" Mara grins. "Now, should we have a live band, a pop DJ, or a karaoke machine?"

She surveys the room but no one seems to be paying attention.

"Mara, you know it doesn't matter," Sam groans.

"What do you mean?"

"Even if we threw a decent pep rally, it's not going to bring back the star quarterback."

"This just doesn't feel like the right time," Nudge adds.

"No, not you too!" Mara gasps. "Nudge, you love pep rallies and you've been planning homecoming since the first day of school. What happened?"

Nudge puts her head in her hands. "Can we go home, Mara? I mean, Brigid's got a broken leg, Holden's playing for Eastside, the band's still fighting… I just don't feel like dealing with you right now."

"You don't feel like _dealing with me_?" Mara asks, furious.

Nudges get three sizes bigger when she realizes what she said. "I'm so sorry, Mara! That isn't what I meant! I was just saying that—"

"No, it's fine." Mara growls. She shuts her eyes tight. "Everyone should just go home! I'll… I'll do everything _myself_!" She turns around and storms out of the gym.

"Wow," Tess laughs. "I knew that chick would snap eventually!"

"Tess…" Angel frowns.

She rolls her eyes. "Whatever, I'm out of here." She picks up her stuff and leaves.

Nobody moves for a few minutes until Dylan sighs. "I don't think she's coming back." He stands up, wiping his hands on his jeans. "Let's go."

We all grab our things and walk out of the gym without another word. Most of the students head straight for the parking lot, but I walk down the hall toward my locker. I walk past the computer lab but stop when I hear a noise.

 _Is that… crying?_ I open the door and see Mara sitting at a computer in the corner of the room. She looks up at me and quickly whips her face.

"I should've known you'd be the only one looking for me."

"I'm sorry about what happened, Mara. It's just been a rough week."

She nods sadly. "Yeah… I guess so."

"Don't worry. I'm sure people will come around when they see how great our homecoming is."

"About that…" she nods to the computer screen.

I walk over and look at the spreadsheet she has pulled up. "Ticket orders… one. Name… Mara Rizzio…"

"The email about ticket sales went out yesterday."

"They're probably just procrastinating…"

"Every single student at the school is procrastinating?" she looks at me in disbelief.

"Well, most people don't check their email every day. Maybe they just haven't seen it."

She stands up and begins pacing around the room. "I wish I could be a normal teenager sometimes."

"What do you mean?"

"It's just," she sighs. "Things would be so much easier if I didn't care so much."

"Mara… the world needs _more_ people like you. Not less."

"What are you talking about? Everyone hates me."

"Okay, one: they don't hate you. And two: if everyone was as dedicated as you are, we would probably be living on Mars by now."

She scoffs, "I doubt that."

"I know it isn't easy, but it's people like you who change the world." I sit down at the computer. "And now…" I fill out the order form and hit enter. "You won't be the only one at the dance."

"What?" she walks over and looks at the screen. "Well, since you're second ticket buyer, you get to pick what kind of music we play at the dance."

"You want me to pick?"

Mara shrugs. "Sure. I mean, you make up fifty percent of the students attending and I need a decision by 5 PM."

"Alright, well I think we should have a live band."

"Are you sure? What if we can't find a good one?"

"There are a ton of talented people at this school. I'm sure we'll figure out something."

"Then consider it done."

* * *

The next day, I sit in third period, waiting for the lunch bell to ring. 5… 4… 3… 2… _Ding! Ding!_ I stand up, bolt out of the room and head straight for the computer lab. After talking to Mara yesterday, I sent a text to everyone from homecoming committee: _We need to talk— meet in the computer lab during lunch tomorrow._

I stood in the middle of the room anxiously. Nudge and Angel were the first ones to show up, then Dylan, Sam, and J.J., and finally Kate, Fang, and Tess.

"Alright, Max." Tess looks annoyed. "We're all here - other than Maya and Mara - what's the big 'emergency'?"

"You all treated Mara like crap!" I snap.

"Yeah, well…" Fang says. "You might not have noticed, but she's not the only one."

"Yeah, and we need to break the cycle. Stop taking your anger out on other people and do something with it!"

Sam rolls his eyes. "Oh, please." J.J. elbows him.

Nudge shakes her head. "Max is right. We've all been acting like jerks!"

"Look, all we did was tell her the truth. We can't beat Eastside, Nudge. Even if we didn't just lose our quarterback."

"We only lose if we stop _fighting_ ," Nudge sighs. "Guys, I thought a lot about what happened yesterday… I realized, our school has become miserable and I'm not okay with it. Winning the game isn't what matters. It's the school spirit I'm worried about. We've lost our school's heart," she pauses to take a shaky breath. " _We're_ the homecoming committee! _We_ should be the ones fighting to get our school spirit back!"

Tess scoffs, "Nudge… that's sweet and all. But most of us were _forced_ to come here, we aren't exactly oozing school spirit."

"Yeah," Fang adds. "Just because we have to be here, doesn't mean we have to like it."

I cross my arms over my chest and give them a hard glare. Then I get an idea and smirk. "I've got an idea."

I uncross my arms and wave Fang over. He gives me a questioning look but walks towards me and leans down while I whisper my idea into his ear.

He pulls away grinning. "I'm in!"

Tess laughs skeptically. "What'd she say?"

Fang turns to smirk at her, "trust me. You'll love it." He nods to me and pulls Tess into the hallway.

"What did you say?" Angel asks.

"You'll see," I smile. "Now, I need everyone else to help out too. The pep rally is in two days and we have a lot of work to do!"

* * *

Friday after school, I walk out of class and start looking for Mara. Everything was set up and I wanted to make sure she saw it.

I was just about to walk outside when I heard a voice coming from my left.

"Pssst! Max!"

I whipped my head around, looking for the owner of the voice. "Hello?" I ask stupidly.

"Over here!"

I turn and find Maya poking her head out from the girl's locker room. "Maya?"

"Yeah, yeah." She whispers. "Just get in here before someone sees me."

I walk over and follow her inside. "What's going on?"

"I've got something to show you."

I sigh, "look…the pep rally is going to start any minute—"

"I know, that's why I'm here."

"I thought you weren't interested in helping us?"

Maya sighs, "Max. My goal is to try to make homecoming as bearable as possible. And that isn't going to happen if this pep rally sucks. Mara will never let us hear the end of it! So, I brought you something."

"What is it?"

"Well, I work at a costume rental place. And we had a couple of eagle costumes that nobody had rented today, so…"

"Maya! Did you steal from your job?"

"Ye of little faith," she rolls her eyes. "I asked my boss, okay? It's cool as long as I bring it back tomorrow."

"Okay… are you asking if you can wear it to the pep rally?"

"Are you crazy?! No way! Can you imagine the hell I would get if anyone found out it was me?" she shakes her head furiously. "No. Besides, I'm sure you'd do a much better job."

"Oh… yeah. Okay, sure."

She hands me the mascot set and I slide it on over my jeans and tank top. Maya laughs hysterically when I put the head on. "Go Eagles!" She continues laughing as she walks back into the hall.

I rush out to the football field and find Mara sitting on the bleachers. She's flipping through an old journal, frowning.

"Hey, Mara!"

She looks up, "ahh!"

I laugh and take the Eagle head off. "Max! You scared me! When did we get a mascot uniform?"

"Oh, I'm just borrowing it for the pep rally."

Her frown returns, "I'm sorry you bothered renting a whole outfit… I didn't have time—"

Mara is cut off by a huge group of students running after two motorcycles. The bikers drive onto the field and pull up next to me and Mara.

"Show time!" I say, putting the eagle head back on.

"WELCOME TO THE PEP RALLY!" Tess yells, climbing off her motorcycle.

Fang hops off next to her,"MAKE SOME NOISE!"

I grab Mara's arm and pull her to the center of the football field as the crowds of students cheer. "I can't believe you guys did this! And you even convinced Fang and Tess to help?"

"Max is a tough negotiator," Fang grins. "Being told we could ride our motorcycles through the halls was a game changer."

"Nice costume," Tess says sarcastically. "Where'd you get it?"

I shrug, knowing Maya would kill me if I told anyone she contributed to the pep rally. Fang eyes me suspiciously, then nods his head when he figures it out. I quickly put my hand— er… wing over his mouth and shake my head.

He pushes my _wing_ away laughing. "I can keep a secret, Max."

"Wait! I want in on the secret!" Tess whines.

Nudge runs onto the field wearing her uniform and holding a microphone. "Let's get this party started! Last class to their section of the bleachers is a rotten egg!"

It's childish but effective. Each class runs to the bleachers, full of excitement. Within minutes, the sophomores, juniors, and seniors are all seated and watching the freshmen as they fumble around. "Looks like the freshman are the rotten eggs this year!" Angel yells, smiling.

"Don't worry, freshman. You still have a few more years to figure it out!" Nudge turns to the rest of the homecoming committee. "You know what this pep rally needs?"

"What?" Angel asks.

"FREE SHIRTS!" Nudge yells into the microphone.

The bleachers erupt in cheers. J.J. runs onto the field holding boxes full of t-shirts. When she gets closer, we all grab handfuls and start throwing them to the crowd.

I see Fang leaning on his bike, not helping. So I pick up a shirt, ball it up, and throw it right at his face. He catches it in mid air and looks at me like I'm crazy.

"I hope you're not expecting me to wear this," he says.

"You most definitely are! J.J. designed them herself," I lower my voice and make sure the others can't hear me. "Besides, if I have to wear one, so do you."

He rolls his eyes but smiles. I turn and walk back to the center of the field with the others. Dylan is holding the mic and waiting for the crowd to quiet down. "Let's give it up for J.J. and her t-shirts!"

The students all cheer loud, waving the shirts around. Angel runs up and snatches the mic from Dylan, then she runs around the field, doing a bit that she put together about being the winning school. By the end, she has all of the students on their feet and chanting.

Mara looks at all of us, tears forming in her eyes. Everyone in the homecoming committee (with the exception of Fang, Tess, Sam, and Maya) runs over to hug her. We break apart and Dylan takes the microphone, turning back to the bleachers.

"And now, Mara is going to tell us the nominations for homecoming court!"

The crowd cheers and we look at Mara expectantly. She clears her throat and takes the mic. "The nominees for homecoming king are… Ari Batchelder and Dylan Hagen," the crowd cheers and Nudge gives Dylan a pat on the back. "And the nominees for homecoming queen are… Brigid Dwyer and Maximum Ride."

I look at Mara like she's insane. There's no way my name is on that list… who would nominate a girl who hasn't even been here three weeks?

"Congratulations, Max." I turn and see J.J. smiling. "Mind if I take a picture of you in the costume for the yearbook?"

"Go ahead," I jump in the air to make it look like a flying eagle. I'm sure I looked stupid but they can't see my face so I'm okay.

"That's all for the pep rally," Mara says into the mic. "Don't forget to vote and buy your homecoming tickets!"

As the crowds begin to leave, Mara walks over grinning. "I don't know how you did all of this but thank you. It means everything to me and… if I'm being honest, I don't think I could have done a better job." She reaches her hand out and I high-five her with my wing.

"Well, we owed you. I know we really messed up at the last meeting, this was the least we could do."

"We're so sorry, Mara." Nudge cries, "Holden bailed and we didn't want to think about school spirit after that horrible football game. Let alone homecoming."

"But you were right," Angel adds. "We can't just celebrate when we win. We need to stay strong when we lose. This our school, no matter what happens."

"And that goes for all of us," Sam says. We all look at him in surprise but he waves us off.

"I can't even tell you how happy I am right now," Mara says. She's already started crying.

"Does this mean we're excused from banner painting?" Tess asks hopefully.

"Sure! No more banner painting," Mara smiles. "Now, we will start working on the other decorations!"

Tess was grinning… for about five seconds. "Rats!" she grunts, kicking the ground.

Just as we're leaving, we see Principal Walker and Dr. Rosen arguing. "I can't believe you let your students ride their _motorcycles_ in the halls!"

"Oh, no one got hurt. Didn't you see how excited the students were? There was so much school spirit!" Principal Walker smiles.

We all look at each other and laugh.

* * *

The next morning, Ella and I decide to go for a walk in the park. Fall was getting close and we wanted to enjoy the last bit of warmth.

"I guess we're not the only ones who thought to hang out in the park." Ella mumbles, looking at the crowds of people. "I don't think I've ever seen it this busy."

I nod and we continue walking until we come across a familiar couple making out by the fountain. Ella turns to me and pretends to gag at the sight of Holden and Lissa locking lips. I laugh and pull her away, "at least they were too distracted to notice us."

After a few minutes, we run into Dylan jogging. He's wearing headphones so I have to wave my arms to get his attention. He grins and walks over, turning his music off.

"Hello, Max and Ella." He gives us a weird formal bow. "What are you two doing in the park?"

"Just walking," Ella says a little nervously. "What about you?"

"Jogging. I'm really just trying to put the quarterback tryouts out of my head. It's been days and no promising candidates have signed up."

"Well, don't lose hope. It's a big school, I'm sure we can find someone before Friday."

He shrugs, "maybe. I just wish I knew who to ask. I can't think of anyone—"

Before he can finish, he's cut off by a rock flying right by his face. Ella screams and ducks. Dylan and I turn to see where it came from and see a guy standing several yards away. We look at each other then run towards the rock thrower.

"Sorry," Fang looks embarrassed. "I didn't realize how far that would go." He picks up another rock and throws it away from the crowds of people.

"You've got a pretty strong throwing arm," Dylan compliments.

Fang shrugs, "it's alright."

"I think you should talk to him, he trusts you. I'll go wait with Ella," Dylan whispers.

I nod and turn back to Fang. "So, what's with the rock throwing?"

"Clears my head," he looks at me curiously. "Why?"

"Have you heard about the QB tryouts?"

* * *

A/N: This message is about EGGY!

I'm thinking about writing a section in chapter nine from Ella's point of view during her first date with Iggy.

Obviously, we'll get back to FAX… but I don't want to neglect a good thing.

Also, thank you all so much for the support! It means the world.


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter Nine**

"Have you heard about the QB tryouts?"

Fang scoffs and throws another rock, hitting a nearby tree.

"Please, Fang. You _have_ to try out! We can't beat Eastside without you."

"I don't _have_ to do anything, Max."

"You won't even consider trying out?"

"Hell no," he says angrily. I look at him a little hurt and he sighs. "Look, I'll admit, the pep rally was cool. But, I only have a limited amount of school spirit, and it's been spent."

"You won't even give it a chance?"

"Come on, Max. Don't make me feel bad about this… we both know, I just don't belong on a football team."

"But—"

"No, Max. I'm not interested," Fang glares. Before I can say another word, he's gone.

"Well, that went well." I mumble to myself.

* * *

After practice on Monday, Ella and I wait on the field to watch the quarterback tryouts. Not a lot of people signed up — I only recognize three of them.

"Do you think we'll find anyone today?" Ella whispers.

"I hope so."

Coach Mark walks onto the field and begins addressing the group of students. His speech doesn't exactly inspire hope, and one of the kids runs off the field in tears. "First up, Tess Morgan!"

They get in position, the center hikes the ball to Tess and she throws it to Ari. It would have been a great play, until she tackled Dylan. We all run over to see if he's okay.

"So, how'd I do?" she smirks.

"Uh… I don't really think you'd fit as a quarterback," Ari says. "But maybe you could try out for defense."

A few more people try out before we hear, "Zephyr Conners!"

Gazzy grins and waltzes onto the field. They run the play, he throws the ball and Ari catches it easy.

"That was amazing!" he grins.

We turn to look at Gazzy and see him holding his hand in pain. "I jammed my finger… I'm really sorry guys but I don't think I can join the team…"

"What? Why not?" Dylan asks.

"I don't want to risk my ability to play in the band."

"We really need you, Gazzy!" Ella pleads.

"I'm sorry, but my music is really important to me."

He leaves and we continue with tryouts. No one shows any promise and within a half hour, were on our last candidate. "Ratchet Crauel!"

We all hold our breaths, _this is our last shot!_ The center hikes the ball and Ratchet throws it with effort. It flies through the air but lands several yards short. He looks around embarrassed.

"Good try, Ratchet." Ella says.

"Maybe I should just stick to virtual sports," he mumbles.

Everyone leaves except for me, Ari, and Dylan. We stand on the field, reviewing the candidates. "This is ridiculous!" Ari yells. "The only one that even came close was Gazzy but he's dedicated to him music. Tess was okay but I doubt she'd play by the rules."

I sigh and glance at the bleachers. Fang is sitting and watching us. When he notices me staring, he stands up and leaves.

"I've got an idea," I smile at Dylan. "Come with me."

We both rush off the field to follow Fang. When we finally catch up, we find him standing by the statue of the school mascot.

"Looks like tryouts didn't go so well," he says. "I mean, Tess is my friend but she's no quarterback."

"Yeah, they all really sucked." I say honestly. "But at least _they_ were willing to give it a shot," I give him a pointed look.

"We saw you in the park, man. You've got serious potential," Dylan coaxes.

"Come on, Dylan. You can't seriously think I'm football material," Fang groans. "I'll admit, I've got a good arm. But that doesn't make me a football player."

"What are you so afraid of?" Dylan asks, annoyed.

"You think I'm _afraid_?" Fang glares. "You don't know shit about me, Golden Boy!"

"I know that you've got talent but won't use it to help the school!" Dylan argues.

Fang shakes his head, "I have my reasons."

"Fang…" I put my hand on his arm. "We really need you."

"I'm sorry, Max. Really," Fang sighs and pulls away. "But I can't… I'll see you later."

He leaves and Dylan turns to me, "this is hopeless! Eastside was already a good team _before_ they took one of our top players! Now we don't stand a chance!"

"Maybe we just need to take a break," I offer.

"Yeah, some people invited me to catch a movie later but I'm not really feeling up for it."

"Really? I think seeing a movie would be a great way to relax."

"Well, I'll go if you tag along." Dylan smiles. "You could pick the movie, we could split some popcorn, and I'll even walk you home."

"Sure, I'm in."

"It's a date," he smiles for a second before realizing what he said. "I don't mean… not like a _date_ , cause there's going to be a whole group of us… I just meant—"

I laugh, "relax. I know what you meant."

His face his bright red but he smiles, "good. I'll see you tonight!"

* * *

I get to the movie theater at 8:30 and find Dylan with a group of kids from school.

"Hey, Max!" Dylan grins. "I'm so glad you're here. We need a tiebreaker. We can't decide between a rom-com, _Sea of Secrets_ , and a thriller, _The Void_."

"Definitely _The Void_!"

We grab our snack and find our seats in the back of the theater.

"I'm so excited," Ari whispers. "I've heard it's so scary, the theater had to put in new seats after its release because so many people wet their pants!"

"Ew," I laugh. "It can't be _that_ scary."

"I hope it is," Dylan smiles.

"Yeah, I'm not scared of anything!" Gazzy smirks. "Except werewolves. Those things are freaky!"

Everyone quiets down as the suspenseful music starts playing. I grab huge handfuls of popcorn and shove them in my mouth. I reach in the bucket for another handful and notice Dylan is staring at me.

"What?" I ask, my mouth full.

"I'm starting to wish I got my own bucket." He laughs, popping a kernel into his mouth.

I glare at him, "why? It's free refills."

"But we're going to have to leave in the middle of the movie to get it."

"I'll do it. Now let me eat in peace," I grab another handful and shove it into my mouth. Dylan laughs and turns his attention back to the screen.

We all watch in suspense as the main character tiptoes down the dark hallway. The music intensifies and the girl whips around, coming face to face with the void monster. His skin and charred and black.

I scream and grab Dylan's arm. He laughs and pats my head. I roll my eyes and move my hand away. "I wasn't scared, it just… surprised me," I defend.

After the movie, Dylan and I start walking toward my house.

"That was so awesome! I still can't believe that twist ending!" I laugh.

"Right! I figured it would be a good movie, I didn't realize it would become my new favorite!" Dylan answers.

We continue talking until we reach my front door. "Thanks for coming, Max. I really needed it," Dylan smiles.

"Anytime. We should do it again sometime."

"Definitely! But next time, I'm getting my own popcorn," he says seriously.

"Yeah, yeah." I laugh. "I'll see you tomorrow."

I go to walk inside but Dylan grabs my arm and pulls me into a hug. I stand awkwardly for a moment, then give him a small hug back. We pull apart and I hurry inside.

* * *

ELLA'S POV

I walk out of seventh period, looking for Max. It takes a few minutes for me to remember that she had a homecoming meeting this afternoon. I sigh and start walking down the hall toward the parking lot. When I get closer to the band room, I start to hear voices coming from inside. I look through the open door and see Iggy and Kate in a heated argument.

"This isn't right!" Iggy yells.

"It's fine! You've criticized every key on this stupid piano, just pick one so I can write something!" Kate snaps.

I walk in cautiously only to be hit in the face by a wadded up piece of paper.

"Hey!" I shout.

They both turn their heads in my direction, surprised. "Ella?" Iggy asks.

"Yeah, sorry. I didn't mean to interrupt."

"No, please do!" Kate says. "I need a break from him. Maybe he'll listen to _you_!" She grabs her bag and storms out.

I turn back to Iggy and he sighs, "sorry about that."

"What are you working on?"

"I'm trying to write a new song… but I'm nothing like Beethoven or Mozart." He slumps into his seat. "I couldn't even get the band to agree on what song to play at halftime!"

"That wasn't your fault, Iggy."

He looks in my direction with a confused look on his face, "of course it's my fault. If I had just listened to Gazzy…" he trails off.

"Maybe _he_ should've listened to _you_."

Iggy thinks for a second, then bolts up in his seat and plays a few notes on the piano. He only hits three keys but instantly becomes discouraged and gives up.

"That's not right either!"

"Don't worry, Iggy. I know you can do it!"

"Thanks. I just wish I could figure it out. But I've got two notes… and then _nothing_!"

"Maybe you need to get out of here. You've been sitting all day: at your desk for class, at the computer for LOL, now at the piano. You need to get out and move."

"There's no way I could leave now!"

"I really think it will help."

He sighs, "what did you have in mind?"

"Well, is there anywhere you go to unwind? Oh! I heard the best way to relax is to go somewhere nostalgic!"

"Alright," he thinks for a moment. "I know a place… but you don't laugh."

"I won't."

"I go to the roller rink." Iggy mumbles, his face turning bright red.

"Really?"

"Yes, _really_." He says defensively.

"I didn't mean it like that, but… how do you… you know…?"

"I've been going since I was a kid, my brother used to work there so he'd let me practice when it was empty."

"That's awesome. Well, if you think it'll help get you out of this rut, we should go."

" _We_? You wanna come?"

"Oh, I don't have to! I was just offering—"

He grins, "no! I'd love for you to come!"

"Okay, good. Then let's get out of here."

We get to the skating rink and I lead Iggy to the counter to get our skates.

"I didn't expect it to be so crowded!" I say.

"Me either," he laughs.

We skate side by side, onto the crowded rink. Iggy smiles nervously, skating close to the edge. At one point, he trips over his own skates.

"I'm not used to skating with this many people," he admits.

"You're doing great!" I hesitate before grabbing his hand. He lifts his head in surprise. "I just thought it might help…"

He squeezes my hand and smiles. "Thank you."

And, of course, this is the moment the DJ decides to play a slow song. I carefully release Iggy's hand before the heart-shaped lights appear on the floor. I'm just relieved he can't see them.

"It's that time, ladies and gents. Grab your significant other and cozy up. It's time for couples' skate!" The DJ announces, winking at me. My face turns bright red. _Could this get anymore cliche?_ I wonder to myself.

"This was always my least favorite part of skating," Iggy grumbles.

"Really? Why?"

"You're supposed to leave the rink if you're single, so we'd have to sit out for the song."

"Oh… well, maybe we don't have to sit out?"

"Trust me, I've tried skating solo. They call you out," he glares in the direction of the DJ.

"Iggy? Do you want to keep skating… with me?" My cheeks heat up and I instantly wish I could put the words back in my mouth.

"Really?"

"I mean, not if you don't want to… we don't have to. Just forget I said anything!"

He laughs and grabs my hand. We skate a few laps around the rink, and I try to lead Iggy around the other couples.

"They make everything looks so romantic." I think out loud, looking at the multicolored lights dancing across the floor.

"Yeah." Iggy agrees, even though he can't see it. "It makes me think about—" he stops abruptly, looking embarrassed.

"What?"

"Nothing. I'm just glad you're here."

"Me too," I pause and look around. "You don't think the roller rink is… cheesy?"

"What's wrong with a little cheese?" He asks dopily.

I laugh, "nothing at all."

I look around at the other couples and see one guy dip his girlfriend before kissing her. "Everyone seems so happy and free and passionate… I wish I was more like that." I say the last part to myself.

"You don't need to change, Ella. You're perfect," Iggy grins.

"You think so?"

"I _know_ so. You're lucky, people like you… they listen to you. I single handedly ruined the halftime show."

"It was _one_ show, Iggy. And you weren't the only one who messed that up," I squeeze his hand. "You're still a great musician."

"Thanks," he grins.

"Anytime," I lean over and peck him on the cheek. Iggy lets go of my hand and touches his face as he turns bright red.

"I… uh… um…" he stumbles over his words and I can't help but giggle.

"You okay?"

"Yeah… but, what was that for?"

"Just a thank you, for such a great time."

"No problem," his face is still red. "I'm glad you came."

We skate for a few more songs before returning our skates to the counter and walking out.

"I hope this helped your writer's block."

"Oh, right. I guess I should get back to the band room," Iggy looks disappointed for a second. "But I think it helped."

I smile and give him a quick hug before turning and walking home.

* * *

MAX'S POV

As soon as I park my car, I can tell something is wrong. I get out and walk through the courtyard and find a huge crowd of students standing around the statue of the school mascot. I push my way to the front and see why.

The giant bronze eagle is covered in red with the words _Eastside Rules_ and _Eagles suck_ spray painted along the base. I look around at the other students and spot Fang, his fists are clenched and his usual smirk is replaced with a look of anger.

"Whoever did this is gonna pay!" he growls.

"Who would do something like this?" I whisper.

"Who do you think? Eastside literally _signed_ their name!" Fang yells. "We need to teach them a lesson." He clenches his jaw, never looking away from the vandalized statue.

"You know… you're kind of the last person I'd expect to care. I mean, you said it yourself: you spent all your school spirit."

"That's… that's not what this is…" he relaxes his jaw and looks down. "This statue means something to me." Fang looks back at the statue and becomes angry all over again.

"I don't understand, it's just a statue…" I know that probably isn't the right thing to say to someone who's about to snap, but I'm genuinely confused.

"It's more than that! It's—" he looks at me and stops. "Never mind. You wouldn't understand."

"Try me."

"Really?" he looks at me in surprise. "I mean, I haven't really told anyone before."

"Told anyone what?"

He sighs and runs a hand through his hair. "This is the third high school I've been to."

 _Flashback - FANG'S POV_

 _I started at Redwood… I was going there for their video production program. My first day, I was almost hit by a football flying toward my face. I was able to catch it but when I tried to return the ball..._

" _Is this yours?" I asked the guy running toward me in a Redwood jersey._

" _You see anyone else playing football in the courtyard," he snapped. "Now, scram, freshman. We're practicing."_

" _Last I checked, we're in the middle of the campus, you can't kick me out of the courtyard!"_

" _Who the fuck do you think you are?"_

" _That mouth is going to get you into trouble," another player growled. "You're going to regret pissing us off."_

 _He was right. The football team made my life a living hell, and got every other student in on it. I was kicked out at the beginning of Sophomore year._

 _Then, on my first day at Eastside… I was at my locker, putting some books up when a hand slammed it shut. I was lucky my fingers didn't get caught._

" _Hey! What the fuck?" I yelled._

" _Shut up, new kid. This is_ my _school, so you listen to_ me _," I turned around and came face to face with Charles. "This is just a heads up, what I say goes. Now, we can either be friends or enemies. What's it gonna be?"_

" _Friends with you? Hell no," I glared._

" _You did_ not _just turn me down!"_

" _Do you need me to spell it out for you? N - O," I turned to walk away but Charles grabbed my arm and slammed me against the lockers._

" _You're going to regret this! I'll make sure no one gives you the time of day!"_

 _I pushed past him and kept walking to class. But word spread fast, he managed to convince everyone to ignore me. It was fine for a while, I didn't mind being a lone wolf… I even started making my own fun. I messed with the light system, hacked some computers, even fooled around with the school's intercom. But I got caught and they kicked me out in the middle of Junior year._

 _This was the last school that would accept me. I walked onto campus, waiting for something bad to happen (like it alway did) but then I saw the Eagle. I thought it was just a statue, until I read the inscription…_ "This school has made a promise to be open to everyone. A promise, that no matter who you were, or what you did, you would always be welcome." _It was dumb but it made me feel like I could actually have a fresh start._

" _Hey, you must be the new guy. You're from Eastside, right?" Holden asked._

" _Yeah, things didn't go so well over there…"_

" _I'm sure you'll like it here," he smiled. "I know I do. Actually, I just made the football team!"_

 _Holden was the first friend I made here. Obviously, it didn't last. At the end of the year, I went to lunch and sat next to Holden — like I normally did. But…_

" _Move it, loser. This table is reserved. Football players_ only _!"_

" _What the hell, Holden? We always eat together."_

" _Didn't you hear? I'm the new quarterback… so what I say goes!"_

" _You don't need to be like that," Dylan tried reasoning._

 _I was pissed, so I stood up and knocked his soda into his lap._

" _What the hell!"_

" _Opps, guess I tripped on your giant ego."_

 _Holden bolted up and got in my face. "Mark my words,_ Fang _. I won't forget this!"_

" _Knock it off, Holden." Dylan yelled._

" _Don't stress. I was just leaving."_

 _He might still hate me, but we have an understanding now. Holden is useless when it comes to tech, that's why he didn't kick me out of his party the first day. He thought I'd hack his stuff… again._

Present - MAX'S POV

After Fang finishes telling me his story, he kneels down next to the eagle and gently traces the spray painted inscription with his hand.

"I know it's stupid. But reading this gave me some hope that things would get better…" He shakes his head, "there was a student that graduated last year. She was kind of the glue that held the school together. Since she's been gone, it's all kind of fallen apart. The cliques are worse than ever, everyone's been fighting, Holden's ego got out of control…"

"I'm sorry, Fang. I had no idea."

"It's not your fault. You're new here." He stands up, his usual smirk returning to his face. "Thanks for hearing me out, Max."

"No problem. You know, maybe it's time to move on… I know it sucks that our school isn't the same, but maybe we don't need to change things back. Maybe we just need a fresh start."

"That's easier said than done. The cliques are practically cemented."

"Cement isn't permanent, it's just harder to break."

Fang gives a half-hearted laugh, "I'd like to see you try."

"I think we need to get back at Eastside… show them we won't be pushed around."

"What were you thinking?"

"Okay, don't get mad." He gives me a skeptical look. "I was thinking we could start with the homecoming game… but we can't do it without you."

"I just don't want to turn into someone I'm not…"

"Maybe it doesn't have to be that way."

"But… why _me_?"

"Because, I know you can do it."

He rolls his eyes, "you're _Maximum Ride_. You've only been here a month and everyone already loves you. You're on the football team, you stood up to Holden, you built a pep rally out of thin air… you don't need me."

"Maybe not, but I still want your help. I trust you to help us beast Eastside."

"You shouldn't. I'm no good."

"Well, I believe in you. Will you do it, Fang? If not for the school then for me?"

Fang sighs, "this really matters to you, huh?"

"Yeah, it does."

He looks at the statue then meets my eyes, "I'm in."

"Thank you!" I throw my arms around him. He freezes and I pull away before he can react. "Eastside won't know what hit them!"

* * *

After school, I run to the locker room and quickly change into my uniform.

"What's got you so excited for practice?" Ella asks.

"You'll see," I grin.

We walk onto the field and watch Fang throw passes downfield to Dylan, who catches them easily.

"Oh my gosh, Max! How did you convince him to do it?"

"My amazing charm," I flash her a smile and she rolls her eyes.

Fang sees me and grins, "hey! This quarterback stuff is pretty easy."

"Show off!" I yell playfully.

"This is great!" Coach Mark says. "We might actually have a shot at winning!" He feverishly starts scribbling plays in his binder.

Fang and Dylan run to the sidelines for a water break.

"So?" I ask, looking at Dylan expectantly.

"Things are looking up. I don't know how you did it, but thank you!"

"I'm ready to kick Eastside's ass!" Fang yells.

"That's so cute," A voice says from behind me. I turn around and see Holden walking toward us with Charles, Meredith, and Lissa. "You losers actually think you've got a shot against _us_?"

"What are _you_ doing here?" I snap.

"Come to admire your artwork?" Fang growls.

Charles laughs, "you mean the lame statue? We didn't even have to lift a finger!"

"But be sure to thank whoever gave him the make over," Lissa snickers. "The red really brings out the _desperation_."

"You seriously expect us to believe you didn't do it?" I ask.

"It was definitely _someone_ from Eastside!" Ella says.

"Nope," Meredith smirks. "Wrong again."

"At least Eastside students don't deface their _own_ school," Holden laughs.

"You think it was one of _us_?!" I ask.

"Well duh," Charles rolls his eyes.

"Took you long enough," Lissa complains. "Let's get out of here."

"Good luck figuring out who did it!" Meredith says over her shoulder as they all turn and walk off the field.

* * *

A/N: So who do you think did it?

Sorry if this chapter had too much fluff. I'm really tired.


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter Ten**

The next morning, I walk onto campus and see a crowd of students standing around the statue again. It's still covered in graffiti and, by now, everyone is talking about what happened at practice yesterday.

"Ari told me they think someone from _our_ school did it," Angel whispers.

"I heard the same thing," Ratchet adds.

"Whoever did it is going to pay," Fang growls. "I don't care what school they go to!"

He turns and storms off before anyone can respond. I frown and walk over to the trash can to talk to Kate and Iggy.

"I don't get it," Iggy shakes his head. "Why would one of _us_ do this?"

"Well, whoever did it must feel horrible…" Kate whispers. "Can you imagine keeping a secret like that?"

"I just hope they come forward soon."

"Me too," I say.

"What do you all think you're doing?!" We all turn to see Dr. Rosen. "Get to class, now!"

Everyone instantly scatters as the late bell dings.

* * *

As soon as I walk out of homeroom, I hear someone shouting my name.

"Max! Is it true?"

I turn to see Mara glaring. "Is _what_ true?" I ask.

She rolls her eyes, "the rumor that our statue wasn't vandalized by Eastside!"

"Only if you believe Eastside students."

"I need to get to the bottom of this," Mara says. "And _you're_ coming with me!"

"Why _me_?"

"Because, you were there when the Eastside students showed up," she lowers her voice. "And who knows who we can really trust now. I mean, it could be anyone!"

"That's true," I nod. "Alright, I'm in."

"Great!" Mara grins. "Do you think we need a third person? Maybe Ella or Dylan?"

"I think we should bring Fang."

"Really?" She says, clearly not enthused. "Why _him_?"

"I trust him. And he's more dedicated to the cause than anyone."

Mara sighs, "alright. If you really think he can help."

I nod and we head down the hall toward his locker. We find him hovering over J.J.

"You're an artist… aren't you?" He glares skeptically. "I bet you could get your hands on some red paint—"

"You know I would _never_ ruin school property!" She glares back. "So back off."

Fang sighs and runs a hand over his face. "You're right. Sorry, J.J. I just… _really_ need to catch this guy!"

She reaches up and puts her hand on his shoulder. "It's okay, Fang. I think we all feel that way."

"Hey, Fang!" I wave him over. "Instead of harassing students in the hall, how would you like to come with us to find the _real_ culprit?"

"Done," he answers straight-faced. "This guy won't know what hit him!"

"Good," Mara says. "Then let's start looking."

"Where should we start?" I ask.

"At the scene of the crime," Mara says determinedly. "There's bound to be some evidence there."

The three of us walk through the courtyard to the statue. The poor eagle still looks horrible.

"Let's split up!" Mara says. "Max, you check the bushes. Fang, you look around the garbage. And I will look around the tables."

"Gee... Thanks," Fang grumbles.

I walk over to the bushes and notice a piece of fabric sticking out of the dirt. I bend over to dig it up and find a gas mask. I look at it a little confused then smile and put it on. I turn around and start walking toward Mara, breathing heavy.

She turns around and screams. "Ugh, Max! Take that off!"

I take it off and look it over. "I don't think it's a clue but it's still pretty cool."

"Yeah, sure." She rolls her eyes. "Unlike you, I found a real clue." She holds up a notepad with a missing page.

"Uh… Mara?" I ask. "You know we're at school, right? _Everyone_ has notepads."

"Speak for yourself," Fang smirks.

"Okay fine, but what about this?" She asks, holding a crumpled up piece of paper.

"The missing page?" I take it from her hand and gently straighten it out. "It's torn in half."

"What does it say?" She asks.

"'T… don't forget… deal. Paint… or else… gets it…'" I read. "Or else _who_ gets it?"

"And who is 'T'?" Fang asks.

"I don't know," I look at him. "Did you find anything?"

He lifts his hand to reveal an empty bottle of red spray paint. "The idiot just threw the evidence away!"

I take the bottle from his hand and frown. "I'm pretty sure this is the same kind of paint Tess used on the homecoming banners."

"Oh hell no! I will not let her ruin my dance!" Mara yells. "Let's find her!"

We put all of our evidence in a plastic bag and head inside.

* * *

During lunch, we weave through the sea of people and find Tess eating a sandwich… her hands covered in red paint.

"Hold it right there!" Mara yells.

Everyone turns their head to stare at us. I grab Mara's arm and pull her over to Tess's table, Fang following silently behind us.

"Tess, I want to believe this is just a coincidence but…" I trail off, looking at her hands.

"It wasn't me, I swear!" She defends. "They just happened to use the same kind of paint."

"Uh huh," Mara crosses her arms. "Where's your proof?"

"I have rights!" Tess glares. "I'm innocent until proven guilty!"

"Let her speak, Mara."

Tess takes a bite out of her sandwich before explaining. "That statue was vandalized by an amateur. An actual graffiti artist would have done something more clever than _Eagles suck_." She turns to look at Fang. "You believe me, right?"

"Sorry, Tess. Everyone's a suspect… even you."

"We just want to figure out who did this," I say. "Do you have an alibi for last night?"

"Yep."

We look at her expectantly but she doesn't elaborate. "Well, what is it?" Mara asks.

Tess pulls a plastic bag out of her backpack and tosses it to Mara. She looks at it suspiciously before carefully opening it.

"An empty can of red spray paint?" She asks. "What does this prove?"

"Yeah," Fang glares at the can. "You could have two cans."

Tess rolls her eyes, "fine. Then I'll show you what I used the paint on. It's just down the street."

"There is no way I'm leaving _now_!" Mara says. "I still have classes left!"

"Well, it's now or never, princess."

Mara bites her lip, "okay, fine! But only because it's for the greater good."

We grab our stuff and follow Tess off campus. After a few minutes of walking, we end up at a nearby park. I look around and notice the brick path is covered in red graffiti.

" _This_ is what I used that paint for," Tess grins. "I even signed my initials."

She points to a spot where a giant _TM_ has been painted for Tess Morgan.

"That's kind of hard to argue," I say.

"Exactly! I told you, they just happened to use the same paint. That doesn't make me guilty," she complains. "Anyway, I don't care about school rivalry. Whoever did it must have ties to Eastside."

"Sorry we accused you," Mara apologizes.

"Okay, but if Tess didn't do it… who did?" I ask.

"My guess is Brigid," Tess smirks.

"I can see it," Fang nods.

I look at them like they're crazy. "Brigid? She's a cheerleader…"

"She has the most ties!" Tess argues. "She used to go there, her brother is captain of the football team, and her dad is the principal."

"What?" I ask in surprise. "Then why does she go here?"

Tess laughs. "It was a huge thing when she transferred. Her family was really controlling so Brigid came here as a way to give them the finger. You can imagine how pissed Charles and her dad were about it. But, that doesn't mean she didn't go back to the dark side."

"She does have a lot of connections," Mara says. "We should at least look into it."

* * *

By now, we've already decided to skip the rest of the day. So as soon as we get back to school, Mara, Fang, and I go looking for Brigid. We find her in her gym class, sitting on the bench next to her crutches.

"What kind of shot was that?" She yells at the other students playing basketball. "I swear if I could walk…"

She frowns at her cast and we walk over. She looks up, clearly upset.

"What do you want?" She snaps.

"We're trying to get to the bottom of the vandalized eagle," Mara explains. "So, why'd you do it?"

"Me?" Brigid laughs bitterly. "How could you possibly think that _I_ did it?"

"We don't think," Mara glares. "We _know_ you did it."

"Honestly, there's a lot of evidence pointing to you," I say. "But I don't see how you could do it. Besides the fact that you have a hurt leg, it seems like you really care about the school."

"Way to back me up," Mara mutters.

"Max is right though!" Brigid says. "I love this school. I left everything to come here - my dad _still_ won't talk to me. Not to mention, I'm injured! Can you imagine me hobbling around with a can of spray paint?"

"She has a point," I say.

Mara sighs, "back to square one, I guess. We've been searching all day and we're no closer to figuring out who did this!"

"Did you try talking to Sam?" Brigid asks. "If anyone has information, it's him."

"She's right," Fang says. "He knows everything about everyone. I learned a lot about staying in the know from him. I might not know who the mystery painter is, but I'll bet you Sam does."

"I can't believe we didn't talk to him first," I mumble.

I grab my phone and send him a text: _Need to talk about the statue. Let's meet up._ Seconds later, my phone buzzes with a response: _Meet me at the Parkway Diner after school. Grab a booth._

I read the text to the others before putting my phone back in my pocket. "We've got a lead."

* * *

After the final bell, I meet up with Fang and Mara in the parking lot. Fang hops on his bike while Mara and I ride in my car. We pull up to the diner and grab a booth in the back.

We sit in silence for a while, but after twenty minutes, Mara loses it. "Where is he?! I'm going to check outside."

She stands up and storms outside, leaving Fang and I in the booth. He runs a hand through his dark hair and smirks at me. "I gotta say, it's pretty cool that you're so dedicated to the cause."

"Yeah, well, I know how important it is to you…" I look away. "I knew you were upset."

He looks at me, eyes wide. "You're doing all of this because of _me_?"

I roll my eyes, "not _just_ you. But, yeah."

"You're something else," Fang smirks.

"A _bad_ something else?" I ask.

"That's still to be determined," he leans back and puts his arm on the seat right behind me. "I wanted to thank you... before Mara and Sam come in."

"For what?"

"I know it wasn't her idea for me to tag along," he nods toward the door. "It's actually been pretty fun. But, don't tell anyone I said that. It could ruin my whole reputation."

"Ah," I grin. "We wouldn't want that."

"Well, a reputation is all a guy has."

I laugh and look up, noticing how close his face is. His hand hesitates next to my shoulder, before playfully pinching me.

"You're alright, Max."

" _Just_ alright?" I whisper.

Fang opens his mouth but is interrupted by the diner door swinging open. Mara storms in and plops into the seat across from us. I scoot a few inches from Fang, but he leaves his arm behind me. Mara looks up, her eyes darting between us and I can feel my cheeks heat up.

"Did I walk in on something?"

"I guess not," Fang mutters. "Doesn't really matter anymore."

"Did you find Sam?" I ask, trying to take the attention off of Fang and I.

"No," Mara groans. "This is such a waste of time! We should be out there looking for the actual vandal."

"Sam is probably just running late," I say. "He could have gotten distracted by J.J. or something. Regardless, I'm sure he'll be here soon."

"I don't know," Mara says. "He could just be messing with us."

"Come on, Mara. Have a little faith," I grin. "Any minute, he'll walk through those doors—"

"And prove you wrong?" Sam finishes for me.

He slides into the booth next to Mara. "About time you showed up!" She yells. "Where have you been?"

"I'm not late," he laughs. " _You_ were early."

"You said to meet after school," Mara glares.

"Whatever," Fang says. "Do you know who painted the statue or not?"

"I do," he says.

"Well," Mara looks more annoyed than ever. "Who did it?"

"I could tell you…" Sam thinks for a minute. "But it'll cost you."

"Seriously?" I sigh. "You can't just give us this one?"

"Do you know how bad that would be for business?" He shakes his head. "So, what can you offer?"

I reach into my pocket but the only things I can find are a pen cap, fifty cents, and some lint. "This is all I've got," I say putting my stuff on the table.

"I've got ten cents and a homecoming ticket with your name on it," Mara adds.

Fang reaches into his pockets and hands Sam a folded up piece of paper with writing on it. He takes it and skims it over.

"This is old news, Fang." Sam shakes his head. "I think you're losing your touch."

"Well, it's hard to keep up with the best."

"The flattery is great and all," Sam leans back. "But I really can't believe that's all you guys can offer. I mean, this is pretty heavy information to give away for sixty cents and a hoco ticket."

"Come on, Sam." I lean forward. "We need this."

He groans and scratches the back of his head. "Alright, fine. But only because J.J. wants that homecoming ticket and I can't afford one otherwise."

He grabs the change off the table and stands up. "Considering how little you paid, I'll only tell you to look at Iggy."

"Really?" I ask in surprise.

"Yep, everything leads back to him. See ya later."

"Do you really think Iggy could have vandalized the school?" Mara asks.

"There's only one way to find out," I say.

We stand up and walk back to the parking lot. As soon as Mara gets into the car, she starts asking questions.

"So… what's going on with you and Fang?"

I roll my eyes but feel my cheeks turn red. "Nothing… I don't know."

Mara laughs full heartedly and I look at her in surprise, "you're something else."

"So I've been told."

"You know, most girls go for the obvious guy."

"Who is the _obvious_ guy?" I ask confused.

She looks at me like I'm crazy, "Dylan! Hot? Football player? Sound familiar?"

"Really? Why him?"

"Oh my gosh! What is wrong with you?" By now, she's freaking out. "You're the only girl who isn't in love with him even though he is _so_ into you."

"What are you talking about, Mara? He just got dumped, he's not into anyone."

"Oh, really? Then what about that movie you two saw together?" She wiggles her eyebrows.

"That was a whole group of us," I laugh.

"I heard he walked you home."

"You're reading way too much into this."

"Okay… Well, am I reading too much into you and Fang?"

"Oh, look at that! We're here," I pull into a parking spot and hop out of the car before she can interrogate me anymore.

I rush over to Fang. "Next time, Mara rides with you."

He looks at me confused but doesn't ask any questions. The three of us walk through the halls to the computer lab. We find Iggy sitting at a computer barking orders at his League of Legends teammates through his headset.

"Three of us need to go for the Nexus while the rest of you take out the inhibitors!"

"Iggy?" I ask. "We need to—"

"Not now, Max!" He yells. "Watch out for the minions!"

"I can't believe you're playing _games_ right now!" Fang glares furiously. "Don't you care what's been going on?"

"This isn't just any game," Iggy snaps. "We've got a chance at the championships if we can just… UGH!"

"That's it!" Mara yells. She storms over and unplugs the monitor.

"I can't believe you, Mara! We were about to win!" Iggy's face turns red. "Imagine if I came in and just tore apart all of your homecoming decorations! This might just be a game to you but it really fucking matters to me!"

"Shut up, Iggy!" She yells back. "It's been a long day, I've skipped classes, given away a homecoming ticket, and I feel like I've talked to every student as this godforsaken school. I'm getting to the bottom of this _now_!"

"What are you talking about?"

"Did you spray paint the statue?" Mara gets right to the point.

"You guys really think _I_ did it?" He asks in surprise. "How would I even be able to see the statue?"

Mara glares. "We just saw you playing a video game!"

"Sam told us to talk to you," I say.

"Well, I've got an alibi," Iggy replies. "I was up playing _LOL_ with Maya and Ratchet all night."

"Oh, really?" Mara glares suspiciously.

"Check the computer logs if you don't believe me," Iggy snaps back. "I never left it."

"Then why did Sam tell us to talk to you?" Fang asks.

"Maybe it's someone connected to him," Mara thinks out loud. "Maybe it's someone in the band… or another _LOL_ player?"

"Oh my god," I gasp. "I know who did it!"

* * *

A/N: So… who do you think vandalized the school? And why did they do it?

Check back on Thursday to find out!


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter Eleven**

"Oh my god," I gasp. "I know who did it!"

"Well?" Mara stares expectantly. "Feel free to share with the rest of the class, Max."

"Kate!" I say excitedly. "She's one of Iggy's best friends, they're in the band together and I'll bet you she's the only one from their _LOL_ that wasn't online last night, am I right?"

"You're right," Iggy frowns. "Come to think of it, she didn't answer any of our texts either. We all just assumed she was asleep."

"But the note said 'T'?" Mara doesn't look convinced.

"Kate _Tyler_?" Iggy answers for me.

"Well, what are we waiting for?" Fang glares. "Let's go confront her!"

"She should still be in the band room."

We grab our things and rush down the hall. We find Kate in the band room practicing a song on her trombone. She looks up when we walk in and sets the instrument to the side, refusing to make eye contact with any of us.

"Kate," I whisper. "We need to talk."

"I think you know why we're here," Mara snaps.

Kate takes a shaky breath, still looking at her feet. "You know I did it."

"Yeah," I nod. "We do."

"Please," Kate looks up with tears in her eyes. "Let me explain!"

She reaches into her jeans pocket and pulls out a crumpled piece of paper. I straighten it out and realize it's the other half of the note we found. I pull the other half out of the plastic bag with the evidence and like the pages up.

"'Tyler, don't forget our deal. Paint the statue or else Iggy gets it!'" I read out loud. "Who wrote this?"

"Holden and some Eastside students," Kate frowns. "They found me in the parking lot after school [insert day] and told me they would hurt Iggy if I didn't do it. I overheard one of them saying they wanted to go after Gazzy too but Iggy was an easier target…"

Kate begins sobbing, her head in her hands. "Then I found the note and a can of spray paint in my bag. So… I…" She continues sobbing. "I'm so sorry! I didn't want to do it, you have to believe me! I just couldn't let them hurt Iggy."

Fang punches a wall behind us, "why am I not surprised Holden was involved?" He's furious and his face is red with anger.

"Um, maybe because he's a conceited jerk and goes to Eastside?" Mara offers. She's angry too but not near the same level as Fang.

"I'm so sorry," Kate repeats. "I know it was wrong. But what else could I do? Everything happened so fast and all I could think about was Holden and his friends hurting Iggy. I couldn't live with that. He and Gazzy are my best friends. But now… everyone is so angry about the statue. I don't think I could handle it if people knew _I_ was the one who vandalized the statue!"

"Then you shouldn't have listened to Holden!" Mara yells. "How did you think this was going to play out?"

"You think it was an easy decision? I knew it was a lose-lose situation! And at least this way, no one got hurt. I mean, what would you have done if they had threatened you?" She turns to me, worry written all over her face. "Please, Max. You can't tell anyone that I did it! I don't even want to imagine how disappointed Iggy and Gazzy would be!"

"I'm sorry, Kate." Mara shakes her head. "But we have to turn you in to Principal Walker. You have to face the consequences."

"Please," Kate sobs. "Can't you just let it go? Just this once?"

"You don't get it," Fang growls. "That statue matters to people. Someone has to pay for it."

"I know… but it's different. I didn't do it to hurt anyone. You _know_ I only did it because of Holden." She grabs my arm and looks at me with large, wet eyes. "Please, Max. I'm begging you. You can't tell."

I groan and rub my temples. I didn't want to turn Kate in, I believed it was a one-time thing. But we just spent an entire day tracking her down. We couldn't just let her go, could we?

"Kate—" I begin, but Fang cuts me off.

"We can keep your secret," he whispers. We all turn to stare at him in surprise. Just moments ago, he was saying someone had to pay.

"We can?" Mara glares.

"You heard her, she didn't _want_ to do it. It's not like she's some jerk that wanted to hurt the school, she's just a girl who wanted to protect her friends."

"Thank you, Fang." Kate wipes her eyes. "I won't let you down, I promise."

"But she did it!" Mara yells furiously. "Someone has to take responsibility for this!"

"If you want to blame someone, Mara, you should blame Holden and his Eastside friends." I quickly defend.

"Well, how can we make them pay if we don't tell anyone the truth about what happened?" She crosses her arms over her chest, probably regretting inviting me alone.

"Maybe we'll just make our own karma," I offer.

"She's really just going to get off scot free?" Mara frowns.

"Well, no." Fang gives Kate an icy look. "We won't rat you out, so long as you agree to clean up the statue and…"

He thinks for a moment. "Join the homecoming committee!" Mara offers.

Kate nods happily. "Of course! Absolutely! Thank you, all of you."

* * *

After school on Friday, I walked to my locker to drop off some textbooks. "Should I take the Chemistry one home to study or leave it here?" I wondered out loud.

"Hey, Max." I turn to see Mara waving. "I don't know about you, but I feel so much better now that we've solved the case. It's nice being able to look around and not think everyone is guilty."

"Yeah, I know what you mean." I nod. "I never thought it would be Kate though."

Mara shrugs, "it's always the ones you least expect."

Suddenly, I feel my phone buzz in my pocket. I look at Mara and notice her phone beeped too. We pull them out and read the group message from Fang: _Meet in the computer lab. NOW!_

"What could he want?" Mara looked annoyed.

"I don't know, but it sounds serious."

I close my locker and we walk through the halls to the computer lab. As soon as I open the door, I see Fang, Ella, Iggy, Dylan, Ari, and Brigid all waiting.

"About time you showed up," Fang grins. "Slowpokes."

"Alright, they're here. Now can we hear your master plan?" Brigid asks from a chair in the front.

"Yeah Fang," Iggy grumbles. "I'm already stretched pretty thin between writing a new song and getting ready for the championships so this better be good."

"What's going on?" I ask.

"Okay, okay." Fang grins. "I've been thinking and I've come up with a plan."

"A plan to do what?" Mara asks.

"To get revenge on Eastside… Tonight!"

"Isn't this a little last minute?" I ask.

"Hear me out," he continues. "When I went to Eastside, everyone was focused on one thing. And tonight, we're going to take it?"

"You want us to break into the school and _steal_ something?" Iggy clarifies.

"I don't know about this, Fang." Ella shifts uncomfortably in her chair. "We shouldn't be stealing from them. What would we even be taking?"

Fang grins evilly. "Their spirit stick. But don't think of it as _stealing_ … it's more like _borrowing_. Besides, don't you want to see the look on their faces?"

"So, we're going to return it after we steal it?" Mara looks confused.

"We'll return it after homecoming," Fang nods. "It's just a harmless prank. And they have done much worse to us!"

"What's the deal with the stick?" Iggy asks.

"It's a part of Eastside tradition," Brigid leans forward. "They carry this painted stick around - to football games, practices, you name it."

"The story is the stick is the source of their football power," Ari rolls his eyes. "Apparently, it has never touched the ground. And if it does, it's ten years of bad luck."

"I don't buy into the whole 'magic stick' bullshit, but if Eastside does…" Dylan smiles. "I'm so in!"

"Wait!" Mara runs to the center of the room, waving her arms. "What if they catch us? Won't we all get in trouble?"

"No. It isn't a big deal," Ari says. "It's a tradition for our schools to prank each other around homecoming."

"Yeah, both schools turn a blind eye to the harmless pranks, like this one." Brigid pipes up. "It only becomes a problem when it escalates to vandalism… like the statue."

"Alright, then I'm in." I nod. "What's the plan, Fang?"

"The seven of us are going to sneak into Eastside and past security. Then we grab the stick and hightail it out of there."

"Seven?" Ella looks around the room. "But there are eight of us?"

"Yeah, there is no way Brigid is hobbling around on crutches. We might have to make a run for it." Fang shakes his head. "I've actually asked her here for another reason."

He turns and looks at her seriously. "Oh! I put it in my cheer locker this morning. Follow me."

Fang and I follow Brigid down the hall and into the locker room. She opens one of the old metal lockers and hands me a blue and white outfit.

"It's my old cheerleading uniform," she explains. "You need to look the part if you want to blend in at Eastside."

"It'd be a big help if you wore it," Fang smirks and I resist the urge to whack him upside the head.

"Well," Brigid looks at me expectantly. "Go try it on!"

I take the outfit and duck behind a row of lockers. I quickly slip out of my jeans and t-shirt and into the tight spandex dress. I look down at the word _Wolves_ written across my chest. I turn and walk back to Brigid and Fang, pulling my hair into a high ponytail.

"Damn, Ride." Fang whistles. "You look good."

"She looks like a real Eastside cheerleader," Brigid gasps. "Except, a lot nicer."

I grin, "thanks. Let's get this over with."

* * *

Around 8 PM that night, we all met up at the school. Six of us stand on the curb waiting for Mara's white SUV.

"I have eight seats but… the back is kind of full of homecoming decorations. So, it's gonna be a tight squeeze for the two who ride back there," Mara smirks. "Enjoy a very _cozy_ ride."

"That's alright, Mara. I'll sit back there," I say.

"Yeah, I'm down too." Fang grins.

We crawl into the very back and sit shoulder-to-shoulder. "Mara wasn't lying," I scoot over to give Fang more room. "Talk about a tight spot."

"It's not so bad," Fang smirks. "I've been waiting for another chance to do this."

He whispers the last part in a deep, husky voice and wraps his arm around my shoulders. I'm suddenly very glad it's dark so he can't see me blush.

"Oh, really? The great Fangles wants to spend time with little old me?"

I can almost sense him rolling his eyes, "shut up and let me enjoy this."

"Your wish is my command," I whisper jokingly.

Just as I'm getting comfortable, we pull into the Eastside parking lot. We climb out of SUV and make our way to the front door. I walk up and pull on the handle.

"Locked… of course."

"Yeah. Brigid said they automatically lock at 7 PM," Ari explains. "The only people still here are stragglers from football practice."

"So, Fang can just pick it." Mara smiles. "Right?"

"You just _assume_ I can pick a lock?" He asks defensively.

"Can't you?" Dylan asks.

"No, actually. I can't," Fang glares. "We'll have to find another way in."

"Or…" Iggy starts. "I could just pick it."

"Really?" Ella asks in surprise.

"Yeah, the summer I broke my arm I stayed home listening to that crime show, _Castle_." Iggy shrugs. "They picked a couple of locks so I wanted to give it a try. Anyway, I need two bobby pins and an assistant."

Ella reaches into her purse and pulls out the pins, handing them to Iggy. He takes them and carefully pushes one into the lock.

"Okay, take this and give it a _little_ bit of tension. Just not too much or else I won't be able to get the springs up."

"Got it," Ella nervously takes over. Iggy sticks the second bobby pin into the lock and starts moving it around.

"Almost there…" he mutters. "Just a little bit…"

 _Click!_ Iggy turns the lock and opens the door.

"You did it!" Ella hugs him excitedly.

Iggy's face turns dark red. "I couldn't have done it without your help."

"I have so many questions." Ari stares, eyes wide.

"Teach me!" I say.

"Sure, I'll just send out some tutorials later."

"Awesome!" I punched the air. "I've always wanted to learn how to pick a lock. You know… in case I'm ever locked out of my house."

"Mhm," Fang smirks. "I'm _sure_ that's why."

"Are we just going to waste our time here?" Mara snaps. "Or are we actually going to do something productive?"

"Mara's right," I agree. "Let's go."

We walk inside and start making our way through the empty hallway. Somehow, Dylan and I got pushed to the front.

"The trophy case is up ahead. Just take the next right," Fang informs.

We turn a corner and run into a familiar redhead. "What are _you two_ doing here?" She snaps.

I motion for Fang to escape and see him pull the others into an unlocked door down the hall.

"Lissa?" Dylan asks.

"Yeah, it's me. Why are you here? And dressed like that?" She glares at Brigid's uniform. "You don't go here… although, blue might actually be your color…"

"It was a dare," I lie. "For homecoming week."

"Whatever," she waves me off. Lissa lifts her eyes to meet Dylan's and her face softens. She takes a step toward him, gently touching his arm but he shrinks back.

"It's been a while," she whispers. "How… How have you been, Dylan?"

"How do you think? It's been rough."

"I'm glad you're here. I've been thinking a lot about you… and I really think we should talk. No time like the present, right?"

"Uh, maybe I should give you two some privacy." I offer, trying to sneak away.

"What?" Dylan looks at me in alarm. "No, please stay, Max. I need someone to be here with me."

"Okay…" _This sucks._

"Dyl… I'm so sorry. I was an idiot! And I… I miss you. Really, I do."

"Then _why_ did you cheat on me? And with _Holden_?!" He takes a deep breath. "I didn't just lose my girlfriends that day. I lost my best friend too."

"I know," she looks away. "I'm sorry, Dyl. I didn't know what I had… until you were gone." Lissa reaches for his hand but he yanks it away.

"Lissa," he sighs. "I… I just can't."

"Why not?" she frowns. "We were so great together."

"Tell me, honestly… are you still with Holden?"

"What?" Lissa's jaw drops and she stumbles for an answer. "I… That… That isn't important!"

Dylan shakes his head and rubs his hand over his face. I can't tell if he's about to cry or rip her throat out.

"So… that's a yes," I clarify.

"You have no idea how hard it has been for me," he whispers. "You broke me and left me to pick up the pieces. And now I have a really great support system."

"Yeah," I give him a reassuring smile. "Dylan has new friends to lean on. We've been there for him since you left and we're not going anywhere."

Dylan gives me a weak smile and takes my hand, giving it a small squeeze. "Thanks, Max. I couldn't do this without you."

Lissa looks at our hands, then glares between us.

"Oh, I see you've made your choice… for now," her smirk fades. "I just wish that… Never mind. You get out of Eastside, I won't be so forgiving if I see you around here again."

Lissa flips her hair over her shoulder and storms off. She reaches for a door handle at the end of the hall but glances back at Dylan. When he doesn't run after her, she sighs and leaves. As soon as she's out of sight, Dylan releases my hand and leans against the wall. He slides down and buries his face in his hands. I hesitate, then sit down next to him.

"Seriously," he starts. "Why did we have to run into _her_? Of all the students at this school."

"If it makes you feel any better, you handled it pretty well."

"Thanks. I'm glad you were here."

"It's what I'm here for," I stand up and offer him my hand. "Now, get up. We need to find the others and take that stick!"

Dylan takes my hand, grinning. "Let's do it!"

We turn around and find the room the others ducked into. They're all standing around a security monitor looking at footage of the trophy case with the spirit stick.

"Find anything?" I ask.

They all jump and stare at me and Dylan. "Turns out the stick is locked up," Fang answers. "We watched Meredith put it away earlier. We just have to figure out the code."

"I think we should just watch the tape again," Mara offers.

We all turn back to the monitor and watch Meredith closely. "I really _hate_ Charles sometimes," she grumbles to herself. "'Put the stick back, Mer. It's your job, Mer." Hello! it's _your_ job, not mine! It's not like this stupid thing works anyway."

She punches in the code and opens the trophy case. We all lean into the screen, our faces inches away. _I'm sure this is great for our eyes!_

"I'm seeing… 5… 0… 2… 9?" Ella says out loud.

"Okay," I nod. "So we just need to remember 5029. Let's go!"

Fang opens the door and sticks his head out, "all clear."

We quietly follow him into the hall and look around the corner to the trophy case.

"Alright. We should do this fast while the hall is still empty," Mara whispers.

I walk over to the keypad and quickly type in the numbers. The light turns green and the door swings open. I rush to grab the stick. "Let's get out of here before—"

I stop short when I see Charles walking down the hall, humming to himself. Everyone rushes down the hall but as I turn to leave, Charles grabs my arm.

"Hey!" He yells. I spin around and he eyes my uniform. "You know, you would think that I'd remember such a hot Eastside cheerleader like you."

Charles winks and I resist the urge to punch him. "Thanks," I give a fake smile.

"You do look a little familiar though," he scans my face and I panic.

"Maybe I just have one of those faces?" I really want to slap that stupid grin off his face.

"Hmm… I don't know," Charles continues to stare at me. "I just can't place where I know you from."

"Hey, Charles!" I turn my head and see Holden walking toward us. "The team is waiting for you!"

 _Oh no, this is it. He'll rat me out and that will be the end of it!_ I start panicking internally.

"I'm a little busy, Holden!" Charles nods his head toward me.

"You!" Holden yells. "Where did you get that uniform?"

"What are you talking about?" Charles looks at me again.

"It's Max, you idiot!" Holden glares.

"Guilty," I smirk.

"Give us back our spirit stick!" Charles is fuming.

"Nah," I grin. "See ya later, losers!"

I take off running and meet up with my friends around the corner. "Everyone split up!" Ari barks. "They can't follow all of us!"

We all split up and start running. Fang grabs my hand and pulls me down a hallway. But it's a dead end. "Shit!" He yells.

"Quick! In here!" I grab his arm and pull him into a nearby supply closet. We shut the door and are left in complete darkness. The closet is small and there is hardly enough room for us to fit. Fang and I are pressed against each other. Our bodies are touching so I try to take a step back, but almost fall into a bucket. Fang puts a hand behind my back to steady me. I look up and can barely make out his features in the darkness.

"So," Fang chuckles. "I guess this is round two for up close and personal."

"Yeah," I chuckle nervously. My face heats up and once again, I'm thankful it's too dark for him to see. Fang wraps his arms around me and pulls me closer. My breath gets caught in my throat. After a second, I start breathing again and rest my head against his chest. He puts his head on top of mine and I can feel him smile against my hair.

From the hall, we can hear Holden and Charles still looking for us.

"I could have sworn I saw them go this way!" Holden growls. I tense up as the voices get closer to the door.

"I knew I should've stopped Dylan and Max earlier!" Lissa yells.

"We must've missed them!" Charles sighs. "Let's go back and look for one of the others."

Their footsteps trail off down the hallway. I wait a moment to make sure they're gone before pulling away from Fang. "I think it's clear. We should get out of here before they come back."

I carefully open the door and glance around the corner. "The coast is clear," I whisper. "We got what we came here for, let's get out of here."

Fang and I silently walk down the hallway. The exit is only a few feet away when we hear voices in the distance. _Seriously?_

"If they went down this hall then we'll just wait for them here," Charles says. "There's no other way out."

"You better be right about this!" Lissa snaps.

I glance down the hall and see Charles, Holden, and Lissa blocking the exit. I take a step back and look at Fang.

"Do you want to make a run for it? Or sneak past them?"

"I'm pretty sure they'll catch us either way," Fang smirks. "But there is _another_ option."

"I'm open to suggestions."

He points to a door across the hallway. I look at the sign: ROOF ACCESS. "Do you think there's a ladder up there?"

"Actually," he takes a step closer. "I was thinking we could just wait until the coast was clear."

"It's not a bad idea," I think about it for a second. "And the view must be amazing at night."

"So, what do you say?"

 _Let's be honest… is going up the roof the best idea? No probably not. Do we have better options? No, not really. On one hand, it could be a lot of fun… on the other, we're in the middle of being chased and our friends are outside, probably freaking out (if they haven't left us already)._

UGH! I close my eyes and just blurt out an answer, "I'm in."

 _Fuck… that'll probably bite me in the ass._

Fang grins and pulls me toward the door. We carefully climb the stairs, trying to avoid making any noise. Fang opens the door to the roof and I gasp.

"Wow, it's gorgeous." And it was. The sky was clear, the stars were out, and, apparently, Eastside used their roof as a garden.

"Yeah," Fang whispers. "I used to come up here when I was a student. It was a nice getaway."

"Was it always this beautiful?" I ask, still looking at all of the flowers and stars.

"Well, it was never _this_ beautiful." I turn my head and notice him smirking at me.

"What kind of trouble did you get into back then?"

"I didn't make any trouble," I give him a look and he continues. "At least, not _here_. I really just came to the roof to think… I never thought I'd get the chance to show this to somebody. Now I've got my very own partner in crime."

He winks and I roll my eyes. "Thanks for letting me see it. This place really is beautiful."

"No problem," he hesitates. "You're… you know… kind of special."

Fang shakes his head and clears his throat. Then he walks over and stands on the edge of the roof. I freak out for a second until he sits down, letting his legs hang off. He looks at me and notices my nervousness. "Wanna join? We're gonna be up here for a while."

I inch closer to Fang and peer at the ground below. "My heart's racing," I admit. "Is it weird that it makes me want to go skydiving?"

He laughs, "a little. Maybe we should just enjoy the view for now."

I sit down, my feet hanging next to Fang's. "It looks even better from here," I look out to the skyline. I can see bright lights and buildings in the distance. Fang scoots over and puts his arm around me. I rest my head on his shoulder and close my eyes. _You probably look so stupid._ I laugh to myself. _I'm in an Eastside cheerleading uniform, sitting on the roof of our rival school, in the dark, with a guy who was kicked out._

"What are you thinking?" Fang whispers.

"That you've got the second-best shoulder to lean on."

"Second?" Fang asks a little disappointed. "Who has the best?"

"Me," I grin before letting out a sigh. "I'd love to stay but the others are probably freaking out down there."

I look around and notice a ladder that leads down to the concrete. "After you," Fang grins.

I roll my eyes and start climbing, "see you down there."

We reach the bottom and spot Mara's SUV waiting for us a few yards away. "Almost there!" I yell as we start running.

Just as I reach for the car, the school doors swing open. "If that was the only exit, then how did they get out here?" Holden yells.

"It doesn't matter," Charles glares. "We need to get that stick!"

I grab the handle and pull the door open. Fang jumps inside and climbs into the back. I turn and see Charles, Holden, and Lissa running toward us. I laugh and tap the spirit stick on the ground. They all watch helplessly, their mouths wide open. I quickly get into the SUV and shut the door before they can start chasing us again.

Holden falls to the ground and yells after us. "You won't get away with this! Do you have any idea what you've done?"

"Pretty sure I just took your magic football powers," I yell out the window. "Good luck winning now!"

I almost feel bad. But then I think about the statue, Kate, Dylan, and Fang. Holden and his friends had hurt all of them and nothing could make me feel sorry for them.

Mara speeds out of the parking lot.

* * *

As soon as we get back to our school, we all let out a relieved sigh. "I can't believe we did it," Iggy laughs.

I climb out of the vehicle holding the non-magical stick over my head. And, after a few minutes of laughing in the parking lot, our group is surrounded by a few more students.

"Wow, you guys actually pulled it off!" Brigid says in surprise.

"Do they know what happened? What did they do?" Star asks.

"They were pissed!" Ari laughs. "They were yelling and chasing us."

"It was so much fun! Max almost didn't make it though!" Ella adds.

"Yeah, almost. But I wasn't worried," Dylan smiles at me.

"Is that why you were practically shaking and yelling at Max to run?" Mara smirks and Dylan's face heats up.

"Dude!" He glares.

"Well, the important thing is that we got what we wanted," I grin.

"Yeah!" Gazzy pumps his fist. "Wave it around!"

I clench the stick and start starting flaunting it over my head. Everyone hoots and hollers, "go Eagles!"

* * *

A few hours later, I get out of the shower and head into my room. I open my draws and throw on one of my mom's old t-shirts and some shorts when I hear the doorbell ring. My dad answers it and mumbles something to the visitor.

I'm in the middle of braiding my wet hair when my dad rushes into my room. "Maximum, there's someone at the door for you. They've got something to ask you," he grins. "Something about _homecoming_."

 _Way to spoil the surprise, dad._ "Well, who is it?"

"Guess you'll have to see for yourself. Now, go! They're waiting!"

I walk to the front door and feel butterflies in my stomach. I take a deep breath, then slowly open the door.

"Hi," I whisper.

* * *

A/N: I feel like it was really cheesy and needs a lot less fluff. But I'm SO tired, college is kicking my ass, and I'm camping this weekend. So, in summary, it sucks.

I'm also sorry if it's too long, had a lot I wanted to add.


	12. Apology

I sincerely apologize to any readers who actually follow this. I've spent these past few weeks studying for midterms and haven't had a lot of time to write. Hopefully I'll still be able to post at least once a week, but as of right now, Chapter Twelve is less than 2,000 words and is mostly filler. I could post it and try to make it up in Chapter Thirteen, but I'd rather put my all into this.

I promise, I'm not quitting this story! I'm just running out of stamina. I'll try to finish this chapter by Thursday. I love you all.

Fly On, Nikki


	13. Chapter 12

**Chapter Twelve**

"Hi," I whisper. "What are you doing here?"

I look up at Fang, his black hair combed to the side. He's wearing a gray button down and the jeans he tore when he saved me that day at lunch.

He's leaning against one of the front porch banisters, his hands shoved in his pockets. He looks up and grins. "Come with me, I've got something to show you."

Fang grabs my hand and pulls me down the driveway, toward his motorcycle. He stops and leans against the bike, smiling like crazy.

"What's going on?" I look around but don't see anything. "I'm not exactly dressed for a trip."

I shift uncomfortably and silently wish I wore sweatpants instead of shorts. Fang looks me up and down, and smirks.

"Don't worry, we're not going anywhere."

"Then what—?" I look around, confused.

Fang laughs, "calm down. It hasn't started yet."

He reaches in his pocket, pulls out his phone, and starts typing. I cross my arms over my chest and raise my eyebrow. "Fang?"

He looks up, grinning. I open my mouth to ask him what's going on but he grabs my chin and tilts my face up. I look at the stars above my house… and that's when it happens.

The sky lights up with fireworks of every color! They shoot up, one after the other: Red, blue, purple. I look at it in amazement.

"Fang…" I whisper, still staring at the sky. " _You_ did this?"

He looks down and shrugs. "I figured, if I was gonna do it, I should at least do it right."

A new round of fireworks go off, forming red hearts in the sky. Fang takes my hand and smiles, "so?"

"It's a date," I give him a wide smile. "I'm interested to see how you clean up."

"That makes two of us," he laughs nervously.

"How did you get so many fireworks?"

"It's not a big deal. I know a guy," Fang shrugs and smirks. "You're worth cashing a few favors for."

"That's so sweet," I grin. "This is the coolest thing anyone has ever done for me."

He turns and wraps his arms around me, pulling me into his chest. I feel the heat radiating from his chest. A tingle runs down my spine making me shiver. Fang chuckles and the sound echoes through his chest.

"I gotta be honest, I was worried…" He puts his head on top of mine. "That you wouldn't say yes."

I pull back, laughing slightly. "That's crazy."

"Really?"

"Mhm," I look into his eyes and put my hand on the back of his neck, pulling him closer. My eyes close and I stand on my toes…

Suddenly, the front door swings open and my dad strolls out. I jump back, my cheeks burning.

"I heard the fireworks," my dad grins. "Does this mean I'm going to have to cough up some money for a dress?"

"Dad," I roll my eyes still embarrassed.

"Come on, Maximum. It's late," my dad pats my shoulder. "You're going to need your beauty sleep."

I groan in annoyance. My dad just laughs, then walks back into the house. When he's out of sight, I turn to look at Fang.

"I'll see you on Monday," I lean over and gently kiss him on the cheek then walk inside behind my dad.

"Count on it," I hear Fang yell back as I close the door.

* * *

The weekend and most of the next week was seriously uneventful. I went through my usual routines, had class, homework, practice… But after the last bell rings on Thursday, I start walking down the hall toward the parking lot when I see Mara running up to me clearly panicked.

"Max, it's a disaster," she cries. "A homecoming catastrophe!"

I look at her in concern, "What happened? Are you okay?"

"Well, you know how I'm trying to make the dance perfect," Mara sighs. "But I just looked at the budget and found out we only have enough money for one extra thing and I can't decide!"

"What are do we have to choose from?"

"I found this awesome blackjack table we can rent, I thought it would be fun playing cards against each other… or we could get a disco ball! It would be sparkly and could get more people dancing… or we could use the money on a refreshment table? I'm sure we'll get hungry or thirsty, right? I don't know, what do you think?"

Naturally, I want to say food because I'm a big eater and I know I'll get hungry but, what about everyone else?

"Let's get…" I sigh. "The disco ball."

"Really? Are you sure?"

"Well, we want to get more people on the dance floor, right?"

"I'm in! It'll look great with the retro theme," Mara grins and writes in her notepad. "Thanks for the help, Max! Are you ready for the homecoming parade?"

"It's not until tomorrow, right?"

"Yeah, it's tomorrow. I can't wait to see all the fancy cars and cute outfits!"

"I haven't really thought about it," I say honestly.

Mara's eyes widen. "What do you mean you haven't thought about it! After everything we've put into it? I mean, _you're part of the homecoming court_!"

"There's just a lot going on right now," I defend. "The hoco dance and football game. The parade has kind of slipped through the cracks of it all."

"Okay… but you'll be _in_ the parade, right?"

"Of course! Don't worry, Mara," I smile and feel my phone buzz in my pocket. I pull it out and see my alarm going off. "Shit, I'm late! Bye."

I turn and take off down the hall.

* * *

I rush onto the field and find the team running laps. Ari is standing nearby, "huddle up!"

We all line up in from of him as he pases back and forth, deep in thought. "This is it… Our last practice before the big game. And for us seniors, this is our last homecoming game ever. But it's time to look toward the future…"

Ari pauses and we all look at him expectantly. He grins, "That's why I'm excited to appoint Fang as co-captain for the big game!"

Fang's jaw drops as we cheer.

"Go Fang!" Ella yells.

"You deserve it," Dylan pats him on the shoulder.

"Wow. I don't know what to say… I mean, this is the first school that didn't make me feel like an outcast. I never thought I'd join a football team, let alone become co-captain. But I'm happy to be here and I'll try to make you all proud," he gives me a mischievous grin. "But you know… I wouldn't be here without Max. So, I think it's only right if she says a few words."

I stare at him, mortified. "Uh… right. Thank you, _co-captain_."

I take a breath and decide to make it super dramatic, "it's the calm before the storm. And so far, it's been a memorable season."

"You're telling me," one of my teammates mumble.

"We've lost friends…" I continue.

"Holden," Dylan spats.

"Made new ones…" Fang grabs my hand. "We've become a real team and when we take to the field tomorrow night, remember that we're doing this for your team."

"Yeah!" Ella pumps her fist in the air. "We got this!"

"But we'll have to work as a team if we want to win," Ari crosses his arms over his chest.

"So, who's with me?" I grin.

"You've got my arm," Fang smirks.

"And my leg!" Ella adds.

"Let's take them down," Dylan growls.

We all start chanting, "go Eagles!"

"Alright, alright," Ari laughs. "Everyone needs to hit the showers and get a good night's rest. Tomorrow is gonna be a big day!"

* * *

The next morning, I wake up to my phone buzzing. I grab it off the charger and answer without opening my eyes to check who it is.

"Hello?" I mumble sleepily.

"Max!" Ella yells. "Where are you?"

"In bed… what time is it?"

"OMG! It's 7:15!"

My eyes open wide and I stare at my alarm clock in horror.

"Mara is freaking out, Max! You're supposed to be in the homecoming parade!"

"Oh no," I jump out of bed and start running around my room trying to get ready. "Thanks for calling, Ella. I'll be there in 10!"

I hang up the phone and toss it in my bag along with my laptop and notebooks. _What am I gonna wear?_ I think nervously. _Who cares! Just get dressed!_

I nod and grab a pair of black leggings and a random shirt. As soon as I'm dressed, I quickly brush my teeth and throw my hair in a messy bun.

I get to school a few minutes later and see crowds of people walking toward the gym. I spot Ella and jog up.

"Hey," I greet breathlessly.

"Oh… Max," she frowns. "What are you wearing?"

I look down at my worn out shirt, the blue fabric is faded and the words are practically impossible to make out. "I didn't have time…"

"It's okay, I'm sure I have something in my locker. We can look after the assembly," Ella grins.

"You're the best," I reach out and hug her.

We find some empty seats in the gym and listen as Principal Walker starts her speech, "good morning! Who's ready for our big game tonight? In a few minutes, we'll all be going out to the football field to see the parade for our homecoming nominees."

"I'm so excited," Ella whispers.

"Congratulations, Max!"

I look over and see Kate grinning. I smile back, "thanks."

"Alright, homecoming court! This is the time for you to step up your game and show of your school spirit," Principal Walker says excitedly. "Now is your chance to impress your classmates and get those votes for homecoming king and queen!"

"You're _definitely_ gonna win, Max!" Ella smiles.

"She's got my vote," Kate adds.

"Thanks, I didn't even think I'd get nominated."

After a few more words from Mrs. Walker, we start filing out of the exit. Outside, Kate grabs my arm and pulls me from the crowd.

"Your shirt…" she starts. "I think you need something with a little more school spirit for the parade."

"Oh," I frown. "I didn't bring anything else."

"Don't worry about it," Kate digs through her bag and pulls something out. "There were a few t-shirts left over from the pep rally and Ella sent me a text that I should bring you one."

"Wow, thanks. I really appreciate it," I take the shirt from her hands and look down at the black outline of an eagle.

"Anytime, I really hope you win!"

Kate smiles and follows the rest of the students toward the front of the school. I quickly duck into the bathroom and change my shirt before running after them. Outside, I push through the crowd and find Mara angrily waiting for me.

"You had me worried sick," she yells when she sees me. "I didn't know if you were coming! I've got all of these cars waiting and Principal Walker said this has to be over by third period which gives us like… twenty, maybe thirty, minutes?"

She is furiously pacing. I grab her shoulders and give her a little shake to snap her out of it.

"It's fine, I'm here. Just tell me where to go."

Mara sighs and points to a black convertible in the back of the parade. I nod and start walking toward it. As I get closer, I notice someone is already sitting in the backseat.

"Hey," Fang grins and give me a small wave. I look over and see our homeroom teacher, Mrs. Moore in the driver's seat. I run over and hop in the back with Fang.

"You're late," he teases. "I saved you a spot."

"How sweet," I tease back. He smiles and gives me slight shove.

"You two better buckle up," Mrs. Moore instructs from the front. "This is going to be a pretty long ride."

"I thought Mara said the parade had to be over by third period," I wonder out loud.

Fang shrugs and buckles his seatbelt. I sit back as we start following the other cars around the school. I wave to people I know and try to not look like a stuck up bitch. Fang waves a few times and flicks off his friends. Typical.

"Nice shirt," Nudge smiles from the crowd. I laugh when I realize she's wearing the same one.

A few other people cheer and make comments. I miss most of them but from the sounds of it, everyone is trying to decide who to vote for. I'm not trying to win, it's not like I'm making flyers or anything, but it would be kinda cool. Homecoming queen is stereotypically full of herself, so I'm not sure I really fit the bill. I've only been here a month, maybe a little more, but I've got a 50% chance of being homecoming queen. Fang gives me a small nudge, waking me from my daydreams.

"You okay?" he asks.

"Yeah," I shake my head. "I guess it's just weird that someone thought _I_ would make a good hoco queen. It's insanely weird."

"Not really," he says looking at the crowd. "I mean, the first day of school you convinced everyone to chase Dylan. And the next, you got in a fight. You've done a lot since you've been here. It makes sense for people to vote for you."

"You've clearly put a lot of thought into this."

"Let's just say, you've got my vote."

"Really? _You're_ gonna vote?" I joke.

Fang looks at me in confusion. "I'm sitting in a homecoming parade, I'm on the football team, and I helped with the pep rally. I've got more school spirit than Mara at this point."

"I don't think that's possible," I laugh. "But I get your point."

"Max!" I hear someone yell. "Look over here."

Fang and I turn to see J.J. in the crowd with her camera. She hits the button and it makes a sound like it just took fifty pictures at once.

"You two are so cute!" she says, smiling at the screen on her camera.

After a few minutes of silence, I hear Fang chuckle beside me.

"What?" I ask.

"I just… I can't believe I'm actually riding in a _homecoming parade_ ," he says the last two words like they're a foreign language. "But, it's not so bad."

"Yeah, I get that," I nod. "I was never this popular at my last school. I wasn't excluded or anything, I just wasn't interested in participating in anything."

"Now you're involved in everything."

"Well, so are you!" I defend. Fang sticks his tongue out and I do the same.

"I don't know how you do it," he smiles. "But you're able to get my best self to make an appearance."

I wave him off, "it wasn't that hard."

"Well, whatever you did worked. I've never been this involved in anything."

"I really didn't do much, but I'll take the credit for it."

The parade loops around the school then floods onto the streets.

"I guess isn't just a school parade…" I mutter.

"At least it gets us out of class," Fang smirks. "Are you ready for the big game?"

"Not really, but I'm glad we'll have you instead of Holden."

"So I'm just the lesser of two evils?"

I don't respond, I just roll my eyes and take his hand. We relax for the rest of the ride, chatting about random topics (skating, my old school, homework).

* * *

A few hours later, Fang and I are waiting with the rest of the team on the side of the football field. We're all nervously shifting, anxious for the homecoming game.

"This is the game we've been waiting for," Ari addresses. "We're going to need complete focus. It's our time to shine!"

"Let's do this!" Fang nods.

"Clear eyes and a full heart," Dylan grins. "We can't lose."

Suddenly, the cheerleaders run onto the field cheering and smiling. Some do cartwheels and flips while others just skip behind them.

"Dylan!"

We all turn to see Lissa running toward us in her Eastside uniform. Dylan freezes and a few of us stand between the two. She pushes past us and wraps her arms around his neck. Dylan doesn't move to hug her back. After a few awkward seconds, he gently pushes Lissa away and takes several steps back.

"Lissa…" Dylan sighs. "What are you doing here? Shouldn't you be with your own team?"

"I really need to talk to you," she whispers. "Before the game. I broke up with Holden. It's over… I just want to be with you."

Dylan's mouth falls open. We all stand silent, unsure how to react.

* * *

A/N: I can't even begin to apologize. I have been busting my ass trying to finish this and I'm seriously disappointed with how it came out. I think it goes without saying, I won't be posting tomorrow.

My goal is to post every Thursday from now on, but no promises. I'm really sorry.


End file.
